Lips of An Angel
by Radcliffe'sgirl4ever
Summary: Sequel to The Love Is All Mine To Keep.. Hermione broke Harry's heart almost 5 years ago. Now, he's come back. When Ginny gets jealous of HHR, she teams up with an someone to break them apart Will revenge suceed? Or will it be the downfall of the seekers?
1. The Call of Them All

A/N- Well everyone. As I promised I am giving you a sequel. Aren't you sooooo happy?? Make sure to read _The Love Is All Mine To Keep _first. This story would make no sense if you read this and not that one. I know the first 3 chapters are hard to read, but after that it is readable. That is my first story, so bear with me.

**Note: This story is promised to be really good. So hit that little button that says review and tell me if you think the same. **

Ignore her, she's just my editor. Whenever she is talking, she will be in bold, just so you know.

Well, here is the first chapter of Lips of An Angel!!

Note: This is inspired by the song _Lips of An Angel

* * *

_

**The Call of Them All**

_A flash of red light flew through the air as he tried to move closer to her._

"_Don't come anywhere near me!" She yelled at him as the flash hit a wall._

"_Sweetheart you know I would never cheat on you!" He cried desperately._

"_How do I know? You are going to the same place as her and you did fancy her!" She cried as tears started to stream down her face._

_He pushed her up against the wall, a little rougher than he had intended and started to kiss her with mad passion. _

"_Does that prove my faithfulness to you?" he said hopefully._

"_Yes it does. But it will be better this way." She said as she took a ring off of her left hand "You deserve someone better. After all, you will be there for 5 years. You should find someone and maybe we can start over when you come back. For now, you are a free man. Have a nice time in Egypt." And she dropped the ring into his shaking hands and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. He just stood there, numb with shock. Had she just left him after all of her promises?

* * *

_

**Four Years And Ten Months Later**

_Hermione's POV_

I sat at the kitchen table in the apartment that Ron and I shared with a cup of coffee and a bagel in my hands, listening to the radio playing _Lips of An Angel_ by Hinder on 96.5.

"Listening to that song again?" said a voice behind me that made me jump.

"Oh Ron. You're up early." I said as I stood up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. (A/N- Don't get me wrong, they are not together. Friendly affection only) He did the same for me.

"You sleep well?" I asked as I poured him a cup of coffee.

"Alright. You?" He said sleepily.

"It was…usual." I said, not sure how to put it into words.

"You know that you still love Harry." Ron said wisely, leaning across the table with knowing eyes.

"I know, but I was…I was…." I said hesitantly.

"Oh spit it out."

"I was…Alright. I was _jealous_." I said. Ron whooped with triumph.

"I don't blame you. Ginny is one fine lady. I'm just kidding." He said as I gave him a murderous look.

"Well. They are together now, so I can't do anything about it." I said quietly.

"Well, I talked to Harry yesterday and he said that he wasn't enjoying himself very much." Ron said "The only reason he is there is to get you the engagement ring. Ooops!"

"He said what?"

"He wants to talk to you on the phone." Ron said quickly, hoping I would buy it. I didn't, but I'll let this one pass.

"Alright. I'll call him now."

I picked up the phone from the charger as Ron went to his room to get dressed. I dialed his cell phone number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said, breathless. He always went for a morning jog.

"Hey Harry, its Hermione."

"Hey Hermione. You haven't called me in a while. How are you?"

"Oh you know the usual. Ron bugging me, working my part-time healer job, the usual stuff." I said.

"Sounds like the Hermione I know." Harry said snickering.

"How are your classes in Egypt going?" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, fine." Harry said with disappointment "Most of my students speak good English, but there are a few problems here and there. They always swear at me in Arabic if there is a test coming up. And we have one on Inferi in two days. We've been reviewing a lot for it. We'll be starting the Unforgivable Curses on the Monday after their break. That'll be one of the last things I teach them. They have a break for some strange holiday coming up next week. I am coming back up, but Ginny is staying with Bill, Fleur, and Janine." Harry said "Do you have some spare room for me?"

"Yea. We still have your room just the way it was. Minus all your belongings." I said jokingly "Ron will be glad to hear you are coming back!"

"Great. But promise me one thing." Harry said seriously.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will let me take you out to a fancy restaurant, buy you dinner, and we'll take a walk in the park." Harry said.

"Sure. It's a Date! I'll pick out something sexy for the dinner." I said jokingly.

"I thought I would never see the day that phrase would come out of your mouth."

"Well, I am 22 after all." I said teasingly "I'll see you then."

"Can't wait!" Harry said with excitement.

"I'll see you then Harry. Bye!"

"Bye!"

And the line went dead.

This really was one call never to forget.

* * *

A/N- Hey everybody!! I got this out sooner than I thought I would. There is only one person I would like to thank. My good friend Melissa!! She helped me complete this chapter in 2 days!! 

**Thanks Katie. I have read this Chapter and it is so romantic (cough, cough) Anyway hit that little button that says REVIEW and let us hear your opinion!! I promise we'll have the next chapter up by the beginning of December. So hope you enjoyed and goodnight!! (Clapping in background) **

Since this is a new story, we are going to give you a little sneak peek at the next chapter!!...

"_Ron. We have to plan Harry a party." I said impatiently._

"_Well, not right now because Luna and I have to go somewhere." Ron said shifting from left foot to the right. "We actually have something to tell you."_

Uh oh!!! What did Ron do this time?? Tune in for the next chapter and just wait to see what really happened!!! Don't touch that X on your screen we will be right back right after this short break.

WE LOVE YOU FANFICTION!!!!!

-Katie!! (And Melissa)


	2. Dirty Little Secret

A/N- Hey everyone!! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated. The good news is that I am done with my rough draft of chapter 5, so they should all be out soon!! I know I have been sooooo mean by depriving you of reading the second story in the series, so I will get on with.

Oh, Melissa says she approves of the chapter. She sends her love and she misses you all so much.

**What are you talking about?? I am right here!!**

Oh hey Melissa!! Take the floor.

**Uh… thanks. Ok guys, I have missed you so much. Trust me on this, this chapter is one that is sure to thrill. Just so you know, I have been fighting with her for the past month and… a half?... yea, about that long… to get you guys this chapter, but _Noooooo _she _never _listens to me. Who am I?? Oh! I'm sorry, just her _Editor_.**

Hey!! I have been. You have been recommending some great stories and I have listened to you and read them!! And you have been doing some great work with the crits. So HA! I _do _listen to you!!

**Yea…Whatever… Anywho…. This chappy has a little surprise…ok more than a little, but you can catch my drift. So when you finish this chapter, go down and hit that little review button and send some love to my home girl who gives you the best she can!! **

**-Melissa Forever**

Ok guys. Just read and do what Melissa says!! Oh, and send _my_ home girl some love for doing such an awesome editing job!!!

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

_Hermione POV (3pm)_

Ugh. Too many bags to carry. Luna wanted to surprise Ron with a nice candle light dinner after they went Christmas shopping and I said that I would cook the dinner. I will also be the server.

"Ah." I groaned softly as I set the heavy bags down on the kitchen counter and unpacked the ingredients for Chicken Papricash, string beans, and red Idaho potatoes _(A/N- I have an obsession for potatoes. I guess that can happen when you are a swimmer in need of a high carb diet) _I was going to make them chocolate mousse with homemade whipped cream as a surprise desert with a lite eggnog to round it out. I put some pots on the stove and started on the papricash sauce. Then I pulled some more ingredients and started on the long labor of cooking dinner.

_5:30pm (2.5 hours later)_

Good. Luna just called and said that she and Ron were on the way home. The dinners are ready to be served. Just gotta put my "uniform" on, which consists of a long sleeved black off-the-shoulder top, blue striped mini-skirt (about mid thigh), chandelier earrings, tortoiseshell sunglasses, and a black knit producer-looking hat. My shoes were black open-toed sandals on slightly raised heels. I went to our fine dishes cabinet and pulled out two crystal plates from their velvet cushions and the best silverware that was engraved with simple designs and set them up on the table. I took out our linen napkins, and crystal water and wine goblets that were rimmed at the top in gold (the water goblets were a little shorter than the wine goblets) were taken out. I took out the stark white silk table cloth that has a lace covering. I pulled out the polished silver candle holders and put a new burgundy colored candle in each. Then I went into the basement and pulled out a 1972 Burgundy that has a fine layer of dust in the bottle. I took it upstairs and put it on the counter. Then I set the food on the table and poured the wine. I put the bottle on the kitchen counter. Then the bell rang. Right on time. I went and opened the door and bowed as they stepped in.

"We have reservations for two." Luna said.

"Follow me to your table." I said after I had taken their coats and hung them on the rack. I led them to their table and I heard Luna gasp behind me as we walked into the dining room.

"It's amazing Hermione." Ron said, awestruck.

"Yes. It's beautiful." Luna agreed.

I clicked my fingers and the lights turned down low and the candles flickered to life.

"Could this be any more romantic?" Luna asked as Ron pulled out Luna's chair so she could sit down.

"Will you be needing anything else?" I inquired.

"Umm…Hermione…Could my wine be exchanged for water?" Luna asked, squirming a little. Ron looked up at her. I looked at him curiously, but he just jerked his head saying 'Just do it. It's better not to ask.'

"Right away." I said and snapped my fingers. The wine instantly changed to water.

"Thank you Hermione." Luna said gratefully. She gave me a small smile that I returned with some confusion.

"Alrighty. Tonight, you will be having Chicken Papricash with string beans and roasted red Idaho potatoes. I will be back with your meals in a moment." I turned and walked into the kitchen.

I heard them talking about something to do with 'Can't hurt it.' I had an idea, but I cast it away immediately. _Ron may be a prat and have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he wouldn't do that. They aren't even married yet._ A chink of glasses broke my train of thoughts and reminded me that I needed to get them their meals. I grabbed the plates off of the counter and took them out.

"Your meals." I said as I put down the plates. I snapped my fingers so that the food would be hot and fresh again.

I went back into the kitchen and went rummaging through the cabinets to see what there was. There wasn't a lot. Ron's been eating too much again. Maybe I should lock the cabinets so he can't get into them. But, I would have to make him food, so maybe not.

I decided on Macaroni and Cheese. I had already started cooking and was adding extra cheese when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hermione?" said Harry's voice.

"Of course. Who else?" I said with a small laugh.

"Nobody. I just need to talk to Ron. It's somewhat urgent." Harry said quickly to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh Harry. What happened?" I said, unable to hide the worry in my voice.

"I just need to come into town soon for a week and I don't know where to stay. Could I stay with you guys?"

"You know we always have room for you Harry." I said, tearing up.

"Oh Mione. Why are you crying?"

"I I I don't know. It's just so hard to think you will be coming back after so long. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Mione. Like you said, when I come back, we can start again. But, will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh Harry…" I started

"It's alright. I guess I'll ask you another time. Bad timing, once again." Harry said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh Harry. Of course I will." I said, thrilled at my own decision.

"Great!" He said, and I heard whoops of laughter "Could you ask Ron to call me when he has a free moment? I'll see you tomorrow!" and he hung up the phone.

"Tomorrow?" I said and hung up the phone. I have that feeling that I was playing into something that I wouldn't like. I decided to see how Ron and Luna were doing, seeing as I had neglected my serving duties.

They had finished their dinners and were just talking, so I took their plates and brought out the mousse and eggnog.

"Oh Hermione! You are amazing!" Ron said and stood to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Luna smiled and politely declined to have any eggnog. What has gotten into her? It's one of her favorite holiday drinks.

I smiled and left them to the piece and quiet and to eat my macaroni.

_15 minutes later…._

I was sitting at the table, quietly drinking coffee, reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Why does it seem like he is constantly trying to restrain himself from doing something? _(AN- I have read Twilight and New Moon.)_

"Hermione." A voice called softly from the living room. I walked in to see Ron and Luna sitting on the couch and Ron gestured for me to sit in the empty chair by the now crackling fire. I sank into it warily.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"We need to tell you two things, Hermione." Ron said.

"We're getting married Hermione and we want you to be the maid of honor." Luna said, cringing as if waiting for me to yell.

"I proposed while you were talking to Harry. I asked him to call you so you wouldn't hear me." Ron said, offering an explanation.

"That's wonderful! And of course I will be your maid you honor!" I said, smiling "But Ron, we have to plan Harry's party. He's coming back sooner than I expected. ….Something came up."

"Well, not right now because Luna and I have to go somewhere." Ron said shiftily. "We actually have something else to tell you."

"I'm….pregnant." Luna said, embarrassed.

"What?!?! I am sorry. I thought I heard you just say that Luna was pregnant." I said with disbelief etched in every syllable.

"Yes." Ron said woefully "She is pregnant."

I promptly slumped in my chair and lost consciousness. The last think I heard was "Oh my gosh. Hermione? We're sorry Hermione."

I felt a pair of strong hands grab me and my senses deserted me.

* * *

A/N- Well?? Ron is definitely one bad boy. Making his best friend faint like that. Shame shame shame!

Oh, we'll definitely being seeing some Harry soon!!

And I am **_really_** sorry that I haven't updated recently. School and swim are taking up a ton of time. I might update within the next week or two, but im not sure because I have my Mid-Terms for Spanish this week. I am working my butt off on these chapters, so please review!!!

**You heard me!! REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! **

Yea, and Melissa sends her love. So,

**Don't touch that X, but touch the review button.**

And don't touch that X cuz we'll be right back after this short break!

WE LOVE YOU FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!

Katie


	3. Just Like Old Times

A/N- Hey everyone! Yea I know that I changed my name to **_Dazzled By Edward Cullen_**. No, I am not insane; I am just insanely in love with Edward. Before you ask, I still love Harry Potter, but Edward just dazzles me. Also, before you ask, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Jr. is one of the people from Twilight and he is the hottest vampire alive! I recommend Twilight to all! Melissa says I am insane, but I don't care. BITE ME EDWARD!!!!!! Ok, I know that_ was _insane.

* * *

Just Like Old Times 

_Hermione POV_

"She seemed so white, like a ghost." Ron said through the gloom.

"She had every right to faint. See what you did to her. You're not even married for the love of Merlin!" said a new voice.

"Harry, mate. I already explained to you what happened after that party."

_Harry?_

I moaned and opened my eyes. I shut them immediately. This must be a dream. Harry is sitting on my bed, stroking my hand and Ron was pacing in front of my bed. I opened my eyes and groaned again.

"Hermione?" Harry said, looking up into my eyes. Emerald met chocolate and I melted. They were sparkling. I just wanted to jump up and kiss him. Damn that little piece of me that wouldn't let go.

"Harry? Why are you here?" I asked, my words smushing together, still shaking out the stupor.

"When Ron called me about what happened, I came to make sure you were alright. You are my sister and family comes first."

"Thank you Harry." I said sitting up to kiss him on the cheek. Tears were flowing thick and fast.

"Anytime Mione." Harry said.

I got out of bed and started to walk towards Ron, with every intention to smack him, but the floor came up to meet my face. Harry grabbed me by the waist and lifted me effortlessly back onto the bed.

"Doctor Harry says you are not to leave this bed till he approves."

"But…But…But what about work? And my chores?"

"It's Saturday. And I am sure Ron "he stared pointedly at him "Will do your chores since he is to blame for this." And Ron sulked out of the room.

"Will he ever stop?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"He's Ron. He never will." I answered.

"How are you feeling? Do you want something to eat?"

"I must be dreaming." I said, closing my eyes and shuddering.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, worry lines immediately creasing his face.

"No. It's just…..you're here and being nice to me after I left you and" Harry pressed his lips lightly to mine and I stopped babbling immediately.

"You babbly too much." Harry said, grinning wickedly.

I looked away and thought about how to change the subject.

"Um…how long are you staying?" I asked.

"I am staying for the weekend and all of next week. Then I have to go back for a few more months and then I will be back for good." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"That's great!" I said, smiling. He lightened up.

"Do you want something?"

"What time is it? Um 11:30. How about we have a brunch in my bed while we watch TV."

"Ok." Harry conjured a tray with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, fried apples, grits, biscuits with jelly, tea, and orange juice. "We can share." He said, grinning as he got under the covers with me.

We spent the whole day sitting in bed, enjoying each other's company, talking, and feeding each other. We ended up watch what Harry complained were "chick flicks", but I could tell that he enjoyed just being with me.

When it came to be 9pm, Harry started to get out and said "I'll just go sleep on the couch."

"No! Stay!" I whined, yanking his arm.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Harry asked, bemused.

"I haven't seen you in so long and I missed you. Please stay." I said, putting on my best puppy-dog pout and sad eyes.

"Alright! I give up!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat "But let me get dressed." He grabbed his PJ bottoms and said "I don't care if you watch."

So he pulled off his shirt and I hid under the blankets. Two seconds later, he jumped on top of my lump and started to tickle me. I cursed him and escaped, switching places so I was straddled n his hips, tickling his bare chest. His biceps and abs were sharply defined. I stopped tickling and just stared. He must have worked out a lot.

"Hello? Hermione?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of my face. Ops. I was staring.

"Are you going to change?"

"Yes." I said, and got up to go to my drawers. I pulled out some pink stripped PJ shorts that clung to my thighs and a spaghetti-strapped top that clung to my every curve. And they were well defined, if I must say so for myself. Harry was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Don't you think that's a little too….umm…revealing for your taste?"

"Harry. I am 22. This is how we get our sexy guys. Or have you not read _The Male Guide to Sexy Women_?" I said, poking my tongue at him.

"Yes I have, but nowhere did it say anything about sexy women wearing clothes_ that _revealing."

"You tease me and I tease right back." I said, looking pointedly at his bare chest.

"Fair enough." Harry said, getting back into bed after I got in.

I lay back on the pillows and fell asleep immediately, happy that my best friend was back by my side. Even if he was my ex.

* * *

A/N- Well, this is definitely one crappy chapter. I just had to get Harry back into the picture though. Sorry!

Oh, and I am pre-writing all of my chapters during some of my school study halls, I just don't have time to type them. Also, my school blocks fan fiction. So, don't think I haven't forgotten you all. I'm just getting very busy with High School planning and swimming is getting very intense.

Oh, and I am in pre-planning of another Harry Potter story that will have a plot line of this reeeeally weird summary I made just now:

_Ginny and Hermione sign up for the magical world's first ever American Idol-like competition, called Magical Teen Idol, where they can sing pretty much any song they like. What started out to be a friendly competition between two friends turns into a feud of competition of betrayal and misunderstandings as the competition progresses. Who will win?_

Yea…..sooooo….. Just tell me wat u think!!

Love you all!!

!-Katie-!


	4. The House Hunt And Kisses

A/N- Hi everyone! Long time, no see. Melissa's over and she is bugging me to post, so here I am. Ow... hey quit that. Sorry she's poking me- I'll let her talk.

**Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't talk last chapter. Katie posted without me getting a word in. -Glares- Ouch! She keeps hitting me! Ouch stop! -starts to tackle to the ground-**

Wasn't my fault. She wasn't here when I updated.

**Yeah. Watever. Anywho, this chappie ought to be good. Haven't read it in a while... she's too far ahead in the rough drafts (Chapter 8). grrr... I'll read it now... -reads for 5 minutes- Yea. It's good. So, why don't you hit that ****_review_ button and send some cool words out to my home girl Katie?!**

And Melissa!! Can't forget my homey. Shez my homegirl! Fresh out of Homegirls, USA.

**And now the chap. enjoy!!! (P.S. Ignore the talking, she's not that great at homegirl language.)**

PS- THE MONTH IS OCTOBER!!!!

* * *

The House Hunt 

_Harry POV_

I woke up to bright sunshine streaming through the open curtains of the French doors that lead to her small balcony. The doors were not even 10 feet from the bed. I really should remodel her room sometime. Magically of course. I looked next to me expecting to her sleeping body, but instead, I found a depression in the mattress where she should have been sleeping. I panicked. What happened to Hermione? I thought she was still a little too weak from her ordeal to be able to get out of bed, let alone walk out of the room. I dressed in my dark blue jeans and a tight black button-down shirt with decorative white paint splattered in random spots across the chest. I put my wand in my back pocket. Wait...what did Moody say in 5th year about putting wands in your back pocket?

_"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" "Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly . "Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore..."_

Oh. Thats what he said. Bad idea... I took it back out and slipped it into my right front pocket. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. I saw her cooking some food that smelled mouth-watering. Damn her excellent cooking. My stomach growled. She turned around. Darn...

"Shoot." She said "I was hoping to surprise you."

"It's alright. I am surprised." I said, walking up to her and giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. I backed up and observed her clothes. She was wearing a brown Candy shirt with a checked orange-blue-green blouse, dark blue jeans like mine, and was barefoot. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"Well, I made you breakfast." she said, a tad sad that I ruined her surprise.

"You didn't have to." I whined "I could have conjured it up and we could have spent the morning together."

"I wanted to do something special for you." she argued back, glaring death at me.

"Don't think I don't appreciate it." I said, throwing my hands up.

She was all smiles again.

"So lets eat then." she grabbed the tray of food and set it down on the already set table.

I slid her chair back for her to sit and she smiled at me. I sat down and we started to eat. I eagerly dug into my food, quickly demolishing it all. I got up and refiled my plate, doing so everytime I finished the food on it.

After some silence...

"Where are Ron and Luna?"

"They went to see a real estate agent." she said calmly.

_Hermione POV_

"Are you serious?" He burst, spraying eggs everywhere.

"Yes I am." I said "They are buying their own house."

"But...But..." Harry spluttered "How will you pay for the rent on the apartment?" It was rather expensive.

"I'll live with them till I can get my own place."

"Uh no you won't." He said smoothly.

"Oh I won't? Where will I live then?"

"I just bought for us a $12 million penthouse in Le Royale Tower. The penthouse covers the whole floor. There are 5 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms, a HUMUNGOUS kitchen, a spacious dining room, rec room, wet bar, large living room/parlor, front room, and the bedrooms are incredibly spacious. There's also a private club on the 34th floor with a restraunt, cafe, and a bunch of other stuff and theres a gigantic pool on the 35th. Wait a minute...why am I telling you about it? We're living there."

I sat there, dumbstruck.

"And exactly how much did this cost?" I asked disapprovingly. I hate it when he buys expensive stuff for me. Talk about WAY OVER THE TOP expensive.

"Only about $600,000."

"H...H...How?" I spluttered.

"Arguing...negotiating...and a little touch of persuasion." He said rubbing the fingers of his right hand. A few golden sparks lazily made their way into exisitence.

"Harry...I...I don't know if I should be furious or estatic." I said.

"Be estatic...Please? You scare me when you're furious. Like now, with that evil glare...and the rolling up of sleeves...and...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" I roared, and I leaped at him. I knocked him off of the chair and started to tickle him like mad. He soon flipped me over and started to do the same. I pushed him backwards and when he landed on his back, I jumped back on top of him, stradling his waist.

Then he did something I didn't think he would do so soon. He sat up and pressed his lips forcefully to mine. I wrapped my arms around him automatically and went into autopilot. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with a new-found passion. His tongue touched my lips. He wanted to taste my mouth. And surprisingly enough, I let him. I started to feel a slight poking in the lower regions. I started to grind into him harder. After a minute, I pushed him back down to the floor. I slowly and torturously started to unbutton his shirt...

_Harry POV_

_I _can't believe I'm just letting all self-control fly out the window. She is my ex-girlfriend, well-used to be, but she just turns me on like flicking on a light switch. My desires surpass anything I have ever felt for a girl before.

Oh God, shes unbuttoning my shirt. It feels sooooo right...

When she finished, I flipped it around, so she was on bottom. I slowly started to tug at her shirt. It started to rip fairly quickly. Had she been sane enough to realize, she would have stomped on me in the balls. Ouch! Half-way done ripping her shirt, slowly and torturously doing so...

"BLOODY HELL!!!"

We broke apart and looked up to see Ron and Luna standing in the doorway to the kitchen, mouths wide open.

A/N- One more chapter successfully completed!!! I didn't originally plan for them to go so far, but it was a spur of the moment idea. Sorry if you hate it!

**All I can say is HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!**

**I can also say that I gave her the idea. Hope you enjoyed. So please review. **

Hey all!! Katie back...

Just like Justin Timberlake said after FutureSex/LoveSound came out- "I'm bringing SexyBack"!!!!!!!!!!!

So...just hit that review button down there and tell me whatcha think and whatnot...

Love u all!!!

!Katie!

PS- I SOOO BROUGHT SEXYBACK!!!!! HEHEHE

PPS- BITE ME EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Black Rose

A/N- Hey all!! I just got sooooo psyched from the last chapter that I decided to give up the free time I could be spending letting my brother play with me on the computer (its sooo cute, he's still begging!) and being the evil person I am, I am giving up my brother's happiness for y'all, so u better like it…..yea……

**Isn't she so mean? But, she is giving it up for you guys, so you better like it, or I'll personally hunt you down and… **(glares) **give you a billion hugs!! Yeah Katie, won't we give them a billion hugs if they send in cool reviews??**

I was thinking about cooking them all about 2 dozen batches of virtual cookies in the flavor of their choice, plus a tub of my homemade Ice Cream (secret family recipe handed down from my Step-Grandma) cuz they're the best reviewers in the world!!!

**Or…we could do that…yea… **

**So y'all just send my girl Katie **(and Mel) **ur love and there's sure to be some delicious cookies and Ice Cream involved!! Ouch!! Stop hitting me with the spoon!**

I was just making some Ice Cream and she's trying to eat it. While I beat the crap out of her, tune into Chapter 5 of Lips of An Angel!! We'll be right back!!

-starts to fight-

PS- About the currency thing…I know someone commented on that…umm I couldn't remember the key sequence for the Euro symbol and I left my symbol cheat sheet in my locker at school….so yea, I changed it to be worth 12 million American dollars and he bought it for 600,000 American dollars (cuz I was too lazy to look up a currency converter and convert it). Sorry about that.

PPS- There is a line for _New Moon (Twilight)_ in here. Anyone recognize it??

PPPS- Ok…Last one!! Hermione's dress and Harry's Lamborghini Gallardo are on my profile. Scroll down to the bottom and they will be there.

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, its Characters, or Twilight/New Moon. I just own Matt, Dan, Karina, and The Black Rose

* * *

**

The Black Rose

_Harry POV_

"BLOODY HELL!!!"

We broke apart and looked up to see Ron and Luna standing in the doorway to the kitchen, mouths wide open.

We quickly untangled ourselves from the floor.

"This isn't what you think." Hermione said quickly, running her hand over the rip, wandlessly repairing it.

"Oh I think I do know." Luna said surreptitiously.

"Honestly. It's not." I said quickly. Hermione was turning very red and seemed to have lost her voice "We were just eating breakfast and…"

"I knew it!" Ron burst out of the blue.

"Ron sweetheart, you're not making any sense." Luna said, worried.

He enthusiastically shook my hand, and then gave Hermione a hug. "Thank Merlin that you've finally come to your senses! I was wondering when you would at least _start_, although I never thought I would witness it."

"Get used to it Ron. You'll be seeing me making out with Hermione every time you come in to view. And we'll do it just to annoy you." I said, grinning.

_Hermione POV_

Ron launched himself at Harry, and for the second time today, he was flat on my back, wrestling. They were fighting and rolling around and scratching each other. I'm sure a couple of bites got in there somewhere.

"Harry Ron! STOP!!" I cried in obvious distress.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Stop this instant." Luna said, putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot on the ground.

They didn't stop.

"Harry James Potter! Stop this instant or I will leave you! And I am dead serious!" I screeched.

Harry pushed Ron off of him and they both rolled on the floor with laughter. That was it.

I looked at Luna and she nodded at me.

We both jumped on top of the boys and started to tickle them like mad. Harry soon flipped me over and was tickling me senseless. Ron didn't flip Luna over because of the baby, so they both got up and started to tickle me. I groaned as four extra hands found their way to my stomach and started to tickle me senseless. I gasped and groaned as they made me laugh, making it hard to breath. Soon, I was fed up with it, so I decided to play a trick.

"I HAVE TO PEE!!" I screamed. The others got off of me and backed away. I leaped at Harry, but he grabbed at my arms and held me off the ground by my wrists. He held me up till my face was level with his.

"Clever ruse, but not clever enough!" He cackled "Att…"

I gave him my cutest puppy-dog face. He looked at me, his adorable emerald green eyes wide and innocent. There were a million emotions swirling around in his eyes. Pain, happiness, love, loss (just to name a few). He just looked at me. His head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"Oy! Harry! You alright mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked away from me and nodded his head. He slowly lowered me and looked down at me with longing and sad eyes. I had a sense of déjà vu. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at Ron and Luna.

"So…guys. What were you going to tell us before you spotted us about to make mad and passionate love to each other?"

"We bought a house!" Luna said excitedly.

_Harry POV_

Hermione immediately walked out of the room and grabbed the phone on the way out.

"She's gonna make reservations. Probably at The Black Rose. She has a friend that owns the restaurant."

"What's The Black Rose?" Ron asked, curious.

"It's a dance-and-dine club. She gets us in there all of the time and she's really good friends with the owner. There's a special platform above the main dining area for "special" guests and we sit up there a lot. They also feature a local or national band every night and there's karaoke night sometimes! The staff is really friendly, the prices are fair, and the food is crazily delicious."

Hermione walked back in and said "We have reservations to be at The Black Rose in an hour. I suggest you all get dressed. We can discuss the house there. We're going to celebrate!"

She and Luna walked into her room and I walked into my room. Ron came in a minute later with his black suit, a crisp white shirt, and a black bowtie. I pulled out a black linen suit, white shirt, and a black tie. We dressed quickly and tried to fix our hair into a presentable manner.

_Hermione POV_

I walked to my walk-in closet. Luna had transfigured her clothes into a knee-length black velvet dress with thin shoulder straps. She wore black ballet flats and a red bangle on her wrist for a dressy touch. She pulled her hair up into a plain bun and wore small silver hoops. Then it was time for me to pick my outfit.

"We need something classy, but sexy. Something that will blow Harry away." Luna said, looking through my meager dress selections "Not many choices."

"I don't go out a lot." I said indignantly.

"Hmmm…" She said looking at me. After a moment of silence, she snapped her fingers. She turned around and held her wand.

"Hermione. I have a fresh idea that Harry will faint from. Just turn around slowly."

I was confused, but I started to turn slowly. I heard Luna talking quietly.

I felt a change in my clothes. The shirt and pants molded into one. The skirt rose higher between my legs in the front. A gossamer sash found its way into the crook of my arms. A big fancy bow took hold of my stomach, forcing me to suck my guts in more. The center of the shirt dipped to just below my chest and formed a drop, showing my cleavage. The whole thing turned into a glistening blood red silk dress. I felt taller as heels appeared on my feet. My hair styled itself into gently cascading curls. Makeup defined my features. I stopped turning.

"Look in the mirror." Luna said happily. I walked to my floor-length mirror and stared in disbelief who was looking back. There was a girl of everyone's dreams. One sexy girl that I wished I could be one day, but thought I could never be. I felt perfect in every way shape and form.

"Wow." I said. I touched my now perfect hair cascading in those gentle curls. "There's nothing I have seen more perfect in my life! I look like a model from a magazine!"

"I was surfing Google for random dress ideas and I saw this one and fell in love with it. I thought you would look perfect in it. I just altered the color."

I looked at her in surprise.

"Well. I guess we're ready to go." I said, sighing.

"Knock knock knock!" Came Harry's voice from the other side of the door. "We'll be waiting in the living room!"

"We'll be out in a minute." I called.

"Ok. So I will walk out first. When I say 'Harry. Hermione's gonna blow you socks off', you come out and work that sexy body."

"Ok….." I said, pacing. Nervous as heck.

Luna stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey babe! You look great!" Ron said.

"Oh! Thank you darling!" Luna said.

_Harry POV_

Ron and I were talking about his new house when Luna stepped out of the door. She was wearing a rather plain dress and a plain bun.

She walked up to us and kissed Ron on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey sweetstuff." Ron said.

"Hey 'Won-Won'" She said, using his old nickname.

"You look gorgeous." Ron said sweetly.

"Thanks boo."

"Where's Hermione?" I intruded.

"Harry. She's gonna blow your socks off." Luna said a little louder than necessary, inclining her head slightly to the door to Hermione's room.

I heard the door handle click and looked to Hermione's room. A leg stepped out that was glowing and clad in an extremely high heeled shoe. Then Hermione stepped out. She was wearing the most beautiful dress in the world. A v-neck low neck dipped to the base of her chest, in a modest way. Cleavage could clearly be seen, however. The skirt was non-existent on the front between her legs just up to above her knees. Her hair was cascading in soft silky curls that accentuated her natural highlights. Light makeup sharply defined her beautiful face.

She slowly walked towards me in a sexy manner. It was breathtaking.

"How do I look?" she asked, looking down as she got to me.

"More perfect than the most perfect angel." I said, taking her hand "La tua Cantante." And I kissed it.

She looked slightly embarrassed.

We all quickly got into my Lamborghini Gallardo and I drove us to The Black Rose in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At The Black Rose**_

_Hermione POV_

"Hello Hermione! Hello Harry!" greeted the handsome man at the stand.

"Hi Dan!" I said sweetly "We called in earlier for reservations. Matt said we could have our usual spot."

"Ah yes! Our VIP party! Follow me." Dan grabbed 4 menus from a holder and led us to a set of stairs off to the side. We walked up them to a table set for 4. There were 2 white candles set in the middle sitting in 2 elaborate silver holders. We all sat down and Dan handed us our menus, told us the special (Fettuccini Alfredo) and walked away.

"This is nice." Luna said "You can see the whole restaurant."

"Why thank you Miss Lovegood." Said a voice from behind us. "Harry! Hermione! It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Matt." I got up and hugged him as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He shook Harry's hand.

"So, how are my favorite witches and wizards?" Matt asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Luna glanced at me- panic written all over her face.

"Don't worry Luna." I said "Matt is Lavendar's cousin. But he's a muggle. And we've known each other for several years now."

"No wonder you looked familiar." Ron said

"I recognized you immediately." Matt said to Ron "Lav showed me a picture of you. Quite amusing, actually."

"She was such a whore." Ron muttered darkly "She was very forcible with what she wanted."

"Right on man." Matt said, smacking fists with Ron "She had a muggle boyfriend the summer after you dumped her. She brought him to my sister Karina's Sweet Sixteen. Don't want to relive that."

"Wow." Ron said wide-eyed.

"So, how are you guys doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"We've been very busy." I said "We've been busy with moving and all of that stuff. Ron and Luna bought an apartment today. We came to celebrate."

"Well congrats!" Matt said "Dinner's on me!"

"Oh Matt! You shouldn't." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh yes! I own this place and I can give complementary meals if I want."

"Oh fine." I said in resignation. It is hard to change Matt's mind.

"So…" Matt was all smiles again "You guys look terrific, tonight! But Hermione, 'That shoe is a death trap!'" He pointed at my shoes.

"Matt! Stop quoting Twilight and New Moon." (-**Rolls eyes- She's too in love with Twilight/New Moon. UGH!** BITE ME EDWARD!) I said, embarrassed.

"Oh! I have a special surprise!" Matt said excited "Hermione's singing after your done eating."

"REALLY?!?!" Ron exclaimed.

"She has a lovely voice." Matt said "Well….I was _hoping_ that she would."

"I can't Matt." I said "I should stay up here tonight." This is mortifyingly embarrassing.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron exclaimed "We've never heard you sing before!"

"Only if Harry sings at least one song with me." I said, looking at him.

"If it will get you to sing, I'm all for it." He said, grinning.

"Great!" Matt said. "Karina is here. She'll serve you. Hello Karina!"

"Hey big brother." Karina said. She was pretty. She had flowing blonde hair that was curled. She looked more like a model than a waitress.

"Hello! I'm Karina and I will be serving you tonight." She said, pulling out a notepad from the pocket in her apron very professionally "Can I get you a drink?"

"Hmm…I would like a Burgundy." I said.

"Make that 2." Harry said.

"I'll have water." Luna said.

"Same here." Ron said supportively.

"…Two waters. Got it! So two Burgundies and two waters. I will be back _en un momento_." Karina said and walked away.

"She **_loves_ **to quote Spanish." Matt said apologizing **(Katie does too!!)** "Sorry about that."

"Ella es muy talentosa en Espanol." I said (A/N- Translation: 'She is very talented in Spanish.' Sorry I can't remember the key code for the accent!)

"Si, she certainly is." Matt said.

"Here are your drinks!" Karina announced as she came up the last of the steps. She handed them to us and we thanked her. We all took a sip after toasting to good fortune.

"So, Ron." Harry said, putting down his glass "What is your new house like?"

"Well, it's more of an apartment." Ron started to explain "It's a pretty nice place. It is very clean, painted already and our furniture matches all the colors."

"There're 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a quaint little living room, a nicely decorated kitchen, and a lovely dining room." Luna said "You would really love the décor Hermione. There'll be one room for you, one for me & Ron, and one for our child." She said, looking at her stomach and patting it.

"It's in the heart of London." Ron said enthusiastically "And it's across the street from this really fancy penthouse tower called _La Tour Royal_ (French for _The Regal Tower_. Sorry I changed it!!)."

"Really?? Tell us more." Matt said, leaning in closer with interest.

"It's supposed to be for muggle celebrities and superstars. Really fancy." Ron said. _Shoot_. I glanced at Harry. He looked worried. Ron was totally oblivious, but Matt noticed our looks.

"Tell us more Ron." He said with fake enthusiasm that Ron failed to notice.

"Our agent told us something really secret. Make sure to tell no one." Ron said, leaning close to the center of the table. "Our agent told us that some people bought a $12 million penthouse for $600,000. Can you believe it?!?!"

I spat out the wine I had sipped to cover up that it was us. I started to choke. Harry lightly tapped my back and I was "fine" again.

"I know! It's crazy! Our agent said that they were arguing for hours about it. Those people were pretty persuasive. They got the penthouse _20 times_ cheaper than the original cost."

"It's hard to believe." I said weakly, looking down.

"Is there something you know that we should know?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh God No!!" Ron exclaimed, horror-struck "It Can't Be…"

"Surprise!" I said weakly, spreading my arms.

"Us? Yes it is." Harry said, taking my hand "We were going to tell you after you told us about yours."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ron yelled, standing up (people had started to stare at us and we started to cringe) "Good for you!!"

"Thanks, but could you quiet down? People are starting to stare." I said, embarrassed.

He sat down.

"So…what's your house like, mate? If it's worth $12 million, it's gotta be worth something."

"The penthouse covers the whole floor. There are 5 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms; a large kitchen, a spacious dining room, rec room, wet bar, large living room/parlor, front room, and the bedrooms are incredibly spacious. There's also a private club on the 34th floor with a restaurant, cafe, club, and a bunch of other stuff and there's a gigantic pool on the 35th. We're on the 23rd. It's completely furnished with the best money can buy!"

"Nice. Can we come over sometimes?" Ron asked, downcast. He had never been able to buy such nice things and it was kind of awkward.

"Anytime!" I said happily "Come over anytime! We'll hang out at the pool or club with you guys! You're our friends, so why wouldn't you come over??"

"Well that's nice!" Matt said "Meal's **_definitely_** on me! So what do you want?"

"Chicken Fettuccini." Ron said.

"Cheese ravioli cooked tender with calamari." Luna said. Whispering to Matt, she said "Can I have some of the calamari mixed into the sauce?"

"Sure thing." He said, winking.

"I'll have… Meat and Cheese ravioli with a side of lobster. Not cracked please." I said.

"I'll have the seafood plate with a vegetable medley…pan seared." Harry said.

"I'll put these orders in." Karina said from behind us.

_20 minutes later…_

We were all digging into our delicious dinners along with expensive cheeses, fruits, and breads.

"I have them imported for my _special_ guests." Matt said proudly.

"Oh Matt- you are too kind!" I said.

"Hey y'all!!" Called a DJ from the stage. We're gonna start this show with a song called Smack That from Akon."

_Akon:_  
Shady  
Convict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady I see the one, for she be that babe (Yeah)

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over- look back and watch me

**_Chorus (2X):_  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

**_Chorus (2X):_  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

_Eminem:_

Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my back through my draws  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, she's like "You're!"  
I'm like "ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
Plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing"  
"Akon!"

_Akon:_  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

**_Chorus (2X):_  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rolling'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"  
Hitting no less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

**_Chorus (2X):_  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

"Wow." I said "That was…quite a song."

"Obviously an American DJ." Ron sniffed in disgust.

Matt looked worried. People were clapping politely, but looking appalled.

Harry, on the other hand- was cheering his head off. He was whistling and cheering. "YEA!!! ENCORE! ENCORE!! ENCORE!!!"

"Harry!" I scolded. He sat down

"I knew this was a bad idea." Matt said "Maybe now would be a good time to start that little song that you were gonna sing."

I walked downstairs and to the DJ. I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Ladies and Gents. We're going to have Miss Hermione Granger take things downtown tonight! Let's.Give.It.Up.For.Miss.Granger!" said the DJ into the microphone. He handed me the mike. The music started and I walked out to the front of the stage.

**"Smile"**

When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

I looked at the crowd. They were ecstatic. They were all cheering and clapping and calling encore! I thought for a minute. It was like the DJ read my mind…the song I wanted started to play.

**"1, 2 Step"**  
**(feat. Missy Elliott)**

_Intro (DJ)_  
Ladies and gentlemen ( and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Missy (Missy),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Ciara, This beat is

_Verse 1_  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

People in their teens (15-18 range) were starting to come in and dance on the floor. Older folks were getting on there and copying the motions of the teens. It was quite amusing to watch.

_Hook_  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
Let me see ya  
1,2 step,  
I love it when ya  
1,2 step  
Everybody  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
(This beat is)

_Verse 2_  
Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
Let me see ya  
1,2 step,  
I love it when ya  
1,2 step  
Everybody  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

(We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee)

_Bridge_  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake

_Missy_  
I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)

_Hook 2x_

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
Let me see ya  
1,2 step,  
I love it when ya  
1,2 step  
Everybody  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,

End

This beat is

This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee - - -oooohwee)

"Wow. Thanks everyone!!" I said and everyone clapped and cheered. "We're going to slow things down a bit and sing a song I'm sure you teens should be aware of. Harry? Will you come down and perform the honor with me?"

"With pleasure." He said next to me. He grabbed the other mike and cued the DJ to start.

**Breaking Free - ZAC EFRON & VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS **

_Troy:_

We're soarin, flyin

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

_Gabriella:_

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

_Troy:_

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

_Gabriella:_

Creating space between us

Till we're separate hearts

_Both:_

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

_Chorus #1_

_Troy:_

We're breakin' free

_Gabriella:_

We're soarin'

_Troy:_

Flyin'

_Both:_

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

_Troy:_

If we're trying

_Both:_

Yeah, we're breaking free

_Troy:_

Oh, we're breakin' free

_Gabriella:_

Ohhhh

_Troy:_

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

_Gabriella:_

Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls

_Troy:_

Very souls, ohhh

_Both:_

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So everyone can see us

Everyone was cheering and dancing close to the stage. It is a great feeling.

_Chorus #2_

_Troy:_

We're breakin' free

_Gabriella:_

We're soarin'

_Troy:_

Flyin'

_Both:_

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

_Troy:_

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

_Gabriella:_

Ohhhh runnin'

_Troy:_

Climbin'

To get to that place to

_Both:_

B all that we can be

_Troy:_

Now's the time

_Both:_

So we're breaking free

_Troy:_

We're breaking free

_Gabriella:_

Ohhh, yeah

_Troy:_

More than hope

More than faith

_Gabriella:_

This is true

This is fate

And together

_Both:_

We see it comin'

_Troy:_

More than you

More than me

_Gabriella:_

Not a want, but a need

_Both:_

Both of us breakin' free

_Chorus #3_

_Gabriella:_

Soarin'

_Troy:_

Flyin'

_Both:_

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

_Troy:_

Yeah we're breaking free

_Gabriella:_

Breaking free

Were runnin'

_Troy:_

Ohhhh, climbin'

_Both:_

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

_Troy:_ Now's the time

_Gabriella:_ So we're breaking free

_Troy:_ Ohhh, we're breaking free

_Gabriella:_ Ohhhh

_Both:_

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Everyone was clapping and cheering. I looked at Harry and he grinned at me. He took my hand and kissed it. I bit my lip and smiled.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to sing one last song. I would like to dedicate it to the most wonderful woman in the world." He said sweetly.

**"Because You Live"**

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Everyone cheered. I was back upstairs at our table and a spotlight directed its blinding glare on me.

He was beside me in a flash. We waved to the crowd and smiled. The teens started pulling out their cell phones and taking pictures.

Harry spun me around and started to kiss me, for the pictures.

A flash came from behind us. We broke apart to see Ron had conjured a camera and was taking picture after picture of us.

We grinned in embarrassment and waved to the crowd again and went to sit in our seats in the shadows, beet red.

Our food was gone. In its place, a tray with a wide variety of desserts. A lot of cheesecakes, pudding, treacle tart, Crème Brule, ice creams, foreign-imported chocolate, and other delicious baked and imported desserts.

"Matt. This is just too much." I said in embarrassment.

"Nonsense." He said, grinning from ear-to-ear "This is to thank you for saving the show. This is for doing your show." He said and handed us 186.860 Euros ($250).

"Matt don't do this." I said pleadingly, trying to hand him back the money.

"You're lucky. I was going to give you 224.232 Euros ($300)." He replied.

"But, still…" I stuttered "Take back at least take this back." I handed him 37.3720. He pushed it back, looking slightly angry.

"We will take the money with our sincerest gratitude. And Hermione will not resist." Harry said, taking the money and tucking it inside his jacket "Or I will buy some more _obscenely expensive_ stuff to add to our new apartment."

I looked disapprovingly at him. He grinned wide and innocent at me. We sat down and started to eat the desserts.

"Matt. Would you please eat these delicious desserts with us? It's the lowest thing I can ask." I asked desperately.

"Ok." He said, pulling up a chair and digging into the food with enthusiasm to match Ron's. We stared at him. He never acted like this.

"What?" He whined "I haven't eaten anything yet today."

"Then have as much as you like." Luna invited him warmly.

"You need to come over more often Matt." Harry said "Hermione always has something ready to eat."

"Maybe I should. You guys will be living about 5-10 minutes from here soon. Quality time can be spent there. Hmm…a VIP pool…private club…ahhh…bliss."

We stared at him.

"Not that I'll spend all my time there." He said quickly.

We all laughed.

We spent the rest of the time eating and chatting. When it was 11:30, Luna was complaining about being tired, so we drove back to the apartment. Luna fell asleep on the ride back, so Ron staggered up to their room. It was somewhat amusing to watch.

I went to my room. I changed into camouflage shorts and a brown t-shirt. I flattened my hair, but it still curled a little. I went out into the living room to see Harry already sitting out there with plaid Pajama pants and a white t-shirt on. He had a tray with a mug of tea and some leftover mini-cakes.

I sat down in his lap. We watched TV and cuddled till 3am when he fell asleep. I got up and crept to bed. I slid under the blankets and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of Harry and I happy forever.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys!! Sorry this took so freaking long. But, I'm finally on break from swimming and we're on Easter Break, so I decided to finish this chapter. I've been working on it since I last updated, but I've only been able to put little bits and pieces in because of my busy schedule. And I've got some great news!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!! Yes, as of March 1, 2007, I Katie am dating Matt (not going to fill last names). Its sooooo cool!!!!!!

**It is cool, Katie. Ok, we get the point! MOVE ON WITH LIFE!!!! Sorry about her, she's just so psyched about her first boyfriend and all that junk, so just ignore her and pretend you are extremely happy for her.**

It is a big deal for me!! We've already gone out. And he's such a sweet kid. And extremely nice, sweet, kind, adorable, OUCH!! Ok..you get the point.

Oh, I sprained my ankle last Wednesday and Matt's been such a doll. He carried my books for like…half the day and he didn't complain about how heavy it was. He's such a good person. And he's funny. He tries to find a fun side of everything. I'm talking to him and he just said "That book bag was full of bricks and you know it." Oh, _now_ he's complaining. "Thanks Matt!" "No Problem Katie." He's really a sweet, kind, cool, funny, nice, adorable. Sexy (jk), and all that good stuff kind of guy. No wonder I like him so dang much. He's one hot guy.

**Finally!! A break through!!!!!! And she really likes this guy, so make sure to congratulate her! Also, leave us some reviews about the chapter!**

Yeah! And send some love to Mel how much you feel sorry for her to know me cuz she has to listen to every little detail about every second pretty much involving Matt. So, yea. Leave us reviews filled with love and criticism!!

-Katie

PS- This chapter is 24 pages long!!!!!! (No wonder it took so long! wink wink)


	6. Beautiful Liar and Mysterious Stranger

A/N- Hey all! Mel and I have been working ahead on the story!!!! And we have the general idea where the story is heading!! But, we're not gonna tell you because we're mean like that!!! _**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

**Never tell them our secrets!! But, I promise this is going to take off!!**

And thank you to "Band Camp" for giving us a review for an author's note.

……………… **Ouch!! **(as I nudge her in the ribs) **Fine fine….. thanks for the encouragement…..**

There we go…. Not so hard, now was it??

… … **Nooooo… …**

Yeah…enough delay so on to Chapter 6!!!!

**And make sure to leave some reviews!!**

Yeah…make sure to do that too!!!

NOTE: STORY TITLE WILL BE CHANGING SOON DUE TO THE TITLE NO LONGER FITTING THE PLOT OF THE STORY.

DEDICATION: **This chapter is dedicated to the one man that has given Harry the looks we have come to love these past 6 years. HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO THE NEW MAN, **

**MR. DANIEL JACOB RADCLIFFE!!!!!!!!!**

He is soooooooo amazing, thats why my name is Radcliffe'sgirl4ever, cuz I luv him sooooo much. Happy 18th to the new man, may the $40 million you now possess never drive you to be like our stereotypical celebrities.

Note: I added a revamped quote from "Hannah Montana". Anybody guess what it is??

* * *

The Beautiful Liar & The Mysterious Man

_Ron POV_

"Honey? What should we label this box as?" Luna called. I looked across the room to the kitchen where Luna was packing up our china dishes.

"Uh… china…" I said. Luna being pregnant is driving me crazy.

"Ok!" She said brightly, labeling it.

_**CHINA-FRAGILE- DO NOT BREAK!!**_

I got back to taking apart the mantle displays.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called. I opened the door to find an extremely tan Ginny standing on the welcome mat. She was wearing a Gucci designer outfit- Radcliffe Denim W1 Dark Blue Straight Legs Jeans, a white cami, and an expensive-looking tanish silk open sweater. She had on tortoiseshell sunglasses and a Fendi Brown Genuine Alligator Croissant Handbag was hanging from the crook of her arm. She looked like she had been modeling rather than teaching in Egypt.

"You like it?" She said, sounding all girly "I did some modeling for Gucci and Louis Vuitton."

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing some old, faded jeans that had their knees ripped and an open flannel shirt over a stained white t-shirt.

"Something happen?" She asked pompously, strolling into the apartment. It was dusty and there were boxes, crates, and plastic coverings everywhere.

"Uh…we're all moving out." I said, wondering how she didn't know this.

"Harry too?" She asked, upset.

"Yeah…he's moving into _La Tour Royal_. Luna and I are moving into an apartment complex across the street."

"_La Tour Royal?_ Harry's _never_ bought something quite expensive. Not even for me, his fiancée. You know what _(deep breath), _that isn't important. Where is my fiancée? He hasn't called me in ages."

"He's in Hermione's room, helping her pack to move with us." I said with a shrug. From the gleeful look in her eyes, she thought that Hermione was moving in with Luna and I.

She pushed us out of the way with her "Miss Priss" attitude.

When she was out of sight- "I'm no fashionista expert, but I'd say your sister has been sucked up into the world of supermodels." Luna whispered

"I HEARD THAT!!" Ginny screamed as she walked down the hall.

I saw a ring glimmering on her left hand. "This isn't good." I said.

_Ginny POV_

Ugh! They aren't even dressed in designer work clothing! At least put some cleaner clothes on! It's not like my visit was a surprise. It's not like me being a model is a big surprise.

"I'm no fashionista expert, but I'd say your sister has been sucked up into the world of supermodels." Luna's whispers came from the living room.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Honestly, does anyone have a sense of kindness anymore?? My whole family is turning against me!

I had reached Hermione's door. What I saw when I opened the door shocked me.

My fiancée was standing in the middle of the room madly kissing Hermione.

"Excuse me, Harry darling." I said softly. No reaction.

I screamed as loudly and dramatically as I could. They immediately broke apart and looked at me in wide-eyed shock.

"Ginny! How nice to see you." Hermione said shiftily.

"Nice to see you Hermione." I said suspiciously "Hello Harry."

"Hey Gin." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. NOT A GOOD SIGN!!!

"Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"Can I get you a drink Ginny?"

"Oh, no thank you." I said with false cheeriness "I was just in the neighborhood and had to talk to Harry for a minute."

"Ok." She said, returning the smile genuinely. She walked out of the room and closed the door.

_Harry POV_

"What was that about?" She fired at once.

"Uh…I…lost a bet with Ron, so I had to kiss her."

She glared at me.

"Charity?" I tried in a hopeless attempt to save my dignity. Frankly, I don't know why I got back with her and even went as far to _propose_. I looked at the ring. It would look nicer on Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE A LIAR!!!!!" She screamed.

"I know." I said, getting angry.

"After all we've been through! After all I've done for you, you still make me second best to…to... _her_?!?!"

"First of all." I said matter-of-factly, putting one finger up "We haven't _really_ been through anything. No shagging, no nothing. Just a simple kiss. Two." Another finger up "You've done _nothing _for me. I've been waiting on you hand and foot since you asked me out. All _you have done _is wear outrageous dresses that annoyed the crap out of me. And Three." Last finger up "I never loved you. I only went out with you because I thought Hermione had moved on. I only went to Egypt to afford the ring I wanted for Hermione when we got married. And there the first part of my desires sits on your finger. What was I thinking when I proposed? Oh right…**YOU SLIPPED ME A LOVE POTION**! I've always regretted it and I always will!" I roared

That was the last straw for her. And me.

"FINE!!" She screamed "I'VE HAD IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER WASTED MYSELF ON YOU! I EVEN BOUGHT THIS OUTFIT JUST TO WEAR FOR YOU! AND THEN I FIND YOU SNOGGING YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN!!!! THE WEDDING IS OFF! WE ARE _**SOOO OVER**_!!" She yelled to my face, taking the ring off and throwing it down. I caught it before it hit the wood planks on the floor.

"So…you never loved me?" She choked through her tears.

I shook my head innocently.

Tears started to stream down her face "You used me! You used me…I don't know why you used me…and I don't want to know either. How could you do that to me? All those times you said you loved me…you didn't mean it?"

I said nothing.

"Well." She said sadly "I guess this is goodbye. You're nothing but a Beautiful Liar, but I'll always love you."

"Sorry about everything Ginny." I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. It was a big mistake on my part." She said looking down.

"You are a good person, Ginny. You'll find your perfect man." I said, in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Maybe I will……. Well, I just came to tell you I'm taking the job for good at the school and I'm going to move to Egypt permanently."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm just going to move back here…and stay….permanently." Ginny laughed, seeing my joke in the words.

"Good bye Harry." She said, holding her hand out. I took her into a brotherly hug. She kissed me on the cheek and turned away.

"Be safe." I said as she walked out the door, wondering when I would see her again.

"What was that about?" Hermione said from the door. I slipped the ring into my pocket quickly before she noticed. She walked over and put her hands around my waist.

"Ginny just wanted to tell me she's keeping the job and staying in Egypt." I said, putting my arms around her.

"I meant about the change in attitude." She said, looking up at me "Ron said she came in and acted all snobbish and rude. When she came out, she looked all sad and depressed. Did something go wrong?"

**BLOODY HELL**!!!! She's not supposed to know about our engagement!!!!!

"Uh... she was just sad because I'm going to stay here and she'll be lonely...without a friend...like me." I finished lamely, desperately hoping she would buy it.

"But I thought Dean and Parvati were staying." Hermione said, confused.

"I talked to Dean last week and he said he wasn't sure." I lied quickly.

"Oh...Ok!" She said brightly "Let's start packing my bed set!! Then we just have to pack away my closet and we're ready to go!!"

"Uhhh..." I stammered, backing away. **No Clothes!!!!** I've never done very well with clothing….

"HARRY!" Luna yelled.

"Yeah??" YES!! Saved by the yell!!

"We need help with the couch mate! The moving van's here!" Ron yelled.

"Coming!" _**SWEET ESCAPE!!!!**_ Maybe movers aren't sooo bad after all!

"Darn." Hermione said "I'll have to magically pack the rest." She swept her wand across the room and everything flew neatly into the boxes. They all sealed and labeled themselves. The bed shrank and she slipped it into her pocket.

"LUNA!! Don't do that! You'll hurt the baby!!" came Ron's voice from the living room. We both rolled our eyes and went out to see what was wrong.

We found Luna trying to lift the sofa. She set it down and started to scream at Ron. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything!"

"I'm just thinking about the best interests of our child!" Ron fired back. Luna opened her mouth, red faced, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Hey Luna. Could you help me carry _my_ boxes out to the truck?"

"Sure!" She said, brightening considerably. They left us.

"Bloody Hell!! What is that woman's problem?!?! I'm just trying to keep our children's best interests ay heart."

"Ron! Ron! No offence mate, but you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"What's that for??" He said, clearly offended.

"She just doesn't want to feel useless. Women hate it when men make them feel useless. Why do you think they went through the suffrage?"

"Why can't it be in the good old days when women just stayed home, cooked and cleaned, and did what their husbands told them to do without complaint??"

"Our lives would be _sooooo_ much easier, believe me. But, reality check mate, we're in the 21st Century. Not the 19th."

"Oh that's very nice of you." Hermione commented as she walked past us, carrying a box labeled _**Hogwarts Paperwork**_.

'We didn't mean it like that." I whined "I was just giving Ron some…mental support."

**WHACK!!!** Ron hit me on the back of the head hard. I ran into the china cabinet and hit the corner. The bridge of my glasses broke clean in half. The glass shattered and showered all over the floor. The frame was bent. I got right back up.

"No foul, no bruise." I said, holding my arms wide open to prove the point. No need for them to see the blood coming from my nose. THANK YOU WANDLESS MAGIC!!!! I picked up my glasses and repaired them.

"I really should invest in contacts." I joked. We all laughed.

"Anything need to be loaded, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?" One of the movers stuck their head in the door.

"Everything in the room down the hall. Second on the left." Harry said "And please kindly take the boxes from these ladies' hands." Hermione and Luna shot me furtive looks as they took the boxes and loaded them on the cart. "Why don't we go for a quick last tour of the place?" I suggested.

We looked around while the movers took out the last of the stuff. We took at least 150 pictures, an assortment of pictures of the rooms and us in goofy poses. By the time we were done, the movers were becoming rather impatient.

We all piled into our cars (Ron and Luna in their Audi Coupe I got them as an engagement gift, Hermione in my Lamborghini, and I was in a rented Ford F150 with a trailer. My Porsche was already in the _Tower_ garage). We all took one last look at the place and drove away. It's about 11:30am now and we should be in downtown London in about 20 minutes!!

_An hour later_

_**UGH!!!**_ We didn't make it into London till 12:30. WHY?? Well, let's see. The two cars in front of us got into a car accident and we had to wait for the cleanup and to get cleared by the policemen. Luckily it was a minor accident or we would have been stuck there for hours. Also its very lucky they forced us to take _Muggle 101_ in our 7th year. (Or Ron probably would have been arrested. They like to take loonies into the station and he would have been considered one if we hadn't taken the class.)

We arrived at the _Tower_. Hermione and I parked in the drive and waited for the luggage carts to take our stuff upstairs. When we had the last box unloaded, a valet drove the Lamborghini down to the underground garage.

I drove the Ford back to the dealership, walked over to a local Chinese takeout, got some lunch, apparated to the Apparition Spot a block from the _Tower_ and walked to the elevator. I hit the button for floor 23.

_Hermione POV_

I was unpacking the last of the silverware when Harry arrived.

"I brought Chinese!" He said, holding up the bag.

"Good! I've been hungry for **AGES** now!" I said, rubbing my stomach to prove the point.

We sat down at our new dining room table. It was a dark cherry wood. The walls were a rich burgundy color. The floors were a dark shade of mahogany with mahogany baseboards that were carved with intricate designs. Five randomly placed floor-to-ceiling Monticello windows gave a spectacular view of the city. The ceiling has beautiful patterns and there were silver candelabra on the walls.

"The penthouse is beautiful." I said, looking around the room.

"Trust me, you'll love it even more as you see the rest of it!" Harry said enthusiastically as he ladled some Won-Ton soup into a bowl. "I'll give you a tour later!"

"Nice." I said appreciatively, momentarily forgetting my disapproval of his buying such an expensive place. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

A speaker beeped in the corner by the door.

"Yes?" Harry said, pushing a button and speaking into the mesh over the speaker.

"Hello Mr. Potter. This is Monty, your doorman."

"Oh hi Mr. Monty. What can I do for you?" I glared at Harry. _Your doorman????? Just how much comes with this package???_

"I have a guest down here at the front desk. He claims he is a personal friend of yours, Matt Leidue." I gasped. _What is Matt doing here??_

"Ah yes, Mr. Leidue is a personal friend of Ms. Granger and I. Can you show me the security feed please?"

A small digital screen appeared next to the speaker. The security feed from the lobby showed Matt standing in front of the desk, patiently standing with what looked like a picture with some writing on it and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Harry studied it for a second.

"That is definitely Mr. Leidue. Standard security procedure and please escort him up here."

"Ten-four Mr. Potter. Also Mr. Ronald Weasley called and left a message for you. I will bring it up."

"Thank you Monty. We will see you soon." Harry released the button.

"_Your_ doorman??" I seethed "And what other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"More…I'll tell you later. The issue is that Matt is on his way up."

"Oh for the love of Merlin! We're not unpacked…and I haven't seen the whole house…and I'm a mess…and…"

"Chill girl." Harry said. He threw some clothes at me. A blue and white-striped blouse and tan pants with leather boots. He waved his fingers and a few lazy golden sparks came into existence.

"Bloody wandless magic." I muttered, snapping my fingers. My clothes changed places and my hair was neatly combed.

"See? It's not _that_ bad." He said, observing my low-rise pants with a glazed look.

I looked away in embarrassment. I looked at the table and saw some extra Chinese food has appeared and our cartons has been refilled and replaced by plates and chopsticks. Little Chinese teacups sat in front of each plate and a china teapot engraved with golden Chinese words sat in the middle of the table, steaming with fresh hot tea. The doorbell rang.

I answered it. "Hi Matt!"

"Hey Mione." He said, walking into the foyer. He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek in a brotherly way. "My! You have a lovely apartment! What with all these celebrities in residence here, you may as well be on your way to Hollywood! I met Lily Allen in the lobby and she came up in the elevator with us. She is really a charming lady."

"Why yes she is." They shook hands as Harry walked out of the dining room.

Monty walked into the room. "Here is the message Mr. Potter." He handed Harry a manila-colored piece of paper, neatly folded.

"Thank you Monty." Harry said, shaking his hand. I distinctly saw 10 pounds change hands in the process. Monty was grinning as he bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door softly.

"So how're you doing Matt?" Harry asked as I took his bag and hung it on one of the coat hooks on the wall.

"I'm alright. Just wanted to stop by and see how the new place is. And it sure looks like you guys really got the hookup! So you really got this place for only 600,000??"

"Yep." Harry said simply.

"You guys must really be on the payroll to have so much dough to pay for this place! That's like…almost the price to 2 Lamborghinis."

"He has a Lamborghini too." I said, looking down in shame. _Why does Harry have to be filthy rich?? Why can't he just make a _**regular**_ life for us?? And not the best-money-can-buy type??_ Harry saw my ashamed face and put his arm around my back and squeezed my shoulder affectionately. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Whoa! Almost a million there! That's amazing!"

"With a little cheating." Harry said. Well, at least he admitted to doing it…

"For this kind of life-style?? You bet!! I suppose you plan to spoil our little witch-princess?"

"You know how I roll, man." Harry said, smacking fists with Matt.

"Ok….. "gangsta" is a "no-sta" in my house." I said putting my hands on my hips, trying to take control of the situation.

"Awww…alright…" Harry whined. "You want a tour Matt?"

Harry gave him a tour while I looked through the main rooms of the house. The kitchen was like for a professional-gourmet kind of chef. It was equipped with all the latest in cooking technology. There was a study for me that had early 20th-Century décor that I absolutely fell in love with. The sitting room was very fancy, and then there was our personal living room that was a kind of ancient and modern Japanese mix of furnishings. There were ancient paintings and vases on antique stands. The walls were a black and white shoji screen around the whole room. There was a really exotic couch that had interior lighting that sat in front of a black flat-screen plasma television mounted on the wall. They also took the burden of holding calligraphy prints, ancient paintings, and Malacca wall lamps. Modern shelving against a wall held a large collection of books and small figurines.

As they went off into the private portion of the penthouse, I sat down at the marble-topped island in the middle of the kitchen, lounging on a stool as I looked though some houseware catalogs to find some new daily and special-occasion dining ware (plates, glasses, the whole shebang). I found this one casual dining set that had these really fun blue-and-green designs and this really formal set that was crystal with really fancy white-edging designs that gave it an elegant touch. I smiled at accomplishing such a _difficult_ task in such a short time.

"You've _really_ cashed in on this place." Matt said outside the door to the room. I looked up from the magazine, my curiosity piqued.

"I just wanted to get her the best of everything." Harry said "After I left her… you can't _imagine_ how being away from her hurt me. I would call her and she would be friendly enough. Spoke like she just wanted to be friends."

"Trust me, man. She's crazy for you." Matt said "you should hear the way she talks about you. It's like a young girl's first crush-turned-boyfriend."

"Good to hear that." Harry said brightly "I just wanted to make it up to her. That's why I got this place. I know she always fantasized about living in a place like this when we were in school." Oh god, I totally forgot about that!!

Harry and Matt walked in. I was horrified. I was still looking up wide-eyed at the door they had just come through. I had been eves-dropping and they knew. Matt and Harry looked at each other and began to laugh. Soon, I was laughing too.

"Why don't we go have some food?" I suggested after the laughter had subsided. Matt eagerly nodded and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh…sure. Now that you mention it, I have been craving Chinese for a while…"He said, eyeing the food hungrily.

We sat down to the delicious meal that had started out for two people. Matt was shoveling food onto his plate. Harry and I sat down to eat with him.

"Hermione, you will really like the rest of the house. It is really nice." Matt said sincerely.

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

"No really. The guest rooms are well furbished, the rec room has incredible things to do, and the wet bar is stocked with the best drinks anyone can ask for. Harry's and your rooms reflect your personality and interests. It's quite a nice place Harry chose. Man, if I could afford a place like this…" Matt trailed off.

"You're welcome to stay over any time you like." Harry said.

"Really?? Wow!! That's fantastic!" Matt exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand.

"No problem. Here are some keys." Harry said, handing him a set of small golden keys on a chrome ring. "It's better than trying to get past the keypad, eye scanner, and voice recognition. The keyhole is hidden under the wall 5 inches to the right of the door. Just put your hand on the spot, wall will sense your hand and spring open. Just put in the key, turn it, and all the alarms will be shut off."

"Cool." Matt said "Well, I have to be off to work.

"Tell Dan and Karina I said hi!" I said.

"Will do. I'll see you all later!" He said, grinning as he walked out of the room.

"He is a very nice person. And a respectable businessman." Harry said, pulling me into a hug. (_A/N- Hope Harry isn't let down –wink wink-)_

"Yes. He is a good man." I said, looking up at Harry and smiling.

"If you didn't love me, I would have made sure that you married him." Harry said. I looked at him in surprise. "But I'm glad that's not the way things are. Otherwise, I would be a very lonely man." He set a lite and very passionate kiss on my lips. I eagerly pushed it. We broke apart after a while in the urgency to breath.

"Why don't I help you get settled in your new room?" Harry suggested after a small, but embarrassed pause. He took my hand and lead me to our personal living room, then through a door set into the wall into a room that was the bar and rec room. There was a pool table, ping pong, some simulator games, and a flat screen TV sat against the wall to the left with a variety of game systems (Playstation 3, a Wii, An Xbox 360, and a Game Cube) all sat on a table next to it, with a couple of floor rocking chairs set in front of the screen. Harry led my past all of this, through another door, into a short hallway that had two doors, both at the entrance to the hall. Harry took me to the door on the right. Engraved into the mahogany doors was my name in a beautiful, scrawling design (Hermione on one, Granger on other).

"You're room." He said, opening the double doors. About a foot into the space, a wall surrounded the hall, directing you to turn left. The wall in front of the doors was covered in all my school pictures from day care all the way to the end of Hogwarts. I walked past all this and stepped into the perfect room. It was _so_ beautiful. It was just… **WOW**. It's hard to put into words!! The walls were a rich red and covered in photos, paintings, and maps. There was a large, king-sized canopy bed sitting in front of the entry. The comforter was a deep, velvety red that was stitched with beautiful swirls and twirls in golden thread. Irish linen sheets sat light and fluffy under the beautiful blanket of Gryffindor pride. The canopy was brocade filled with more intricate, swirling, hand stitched designs. They were absolutely gorgeous!!! As I leaned over the end of the wall, you saw how outrageous the room really was. There were shelves upon shelves lining the far wall with books. When you really looked around the edge of the wall, you saw that the wall was one gigantic window. There was a desk of dark, solid cherry wood set against the wall next to it. There was a CompaqSR5152NX _(A/N- I've been assured that the numbers and letters are very important)_ computer sitting on top with an LCD flat screen complete with a custom-made sound system attached and a camera for live chats erected on top of the screen. I stepped down onto the lush, cream colored shag carpet and walked over to the desk. I ran my hand along the smooth and slick surface. In front of an antique lamp sitting next to the computer, a PalmTreo 700wx Smartphone sat with a red ribbon on it.

"Oh Harry! I've always wanted one of these!" I exclaimed, picking it up and examining it.

"I know." He said softly from the opening.

I looked along the tarnished bookshelves. There were all of my favorite muggle books I had ever read. There were even Wizarding classics (romances, mysteries, etc.) and some instructional books ranging from transfiguration to home magic and healing. There were even some notebooks and blank bound books.

"So you can write your own books, or notes, or diaries…"

I ran my feet through the lush carpet again. It was everything I ever wanted. I ran my fingers along the velvety smoothness of the comforter. It was too perfect. It felt too dream-like to be real. I saw a small lense set into the wall with a panel of some controls and dials set into the wall next to it.

"I had those put in for your own personal entertainment. TV, videos, DVDs, or laser disks. Just pull down the screen that's hidden in the canopy in the back, think of what you want to watch, and it will play. Sometimes it may ask for confirmation on something, but just think 'yes' or 'no' and it will do as you wish." Harry explained.

"How…How…" I stuttered.

"I enchanted the room to be whatever you wanted, just like the Room of Requirement." He said, brightening considerably by my look of shock and praise "Here, I want to show you something." He dragged me to the second section of books, marked 'Romance Novels'.

"Harry, I know what this genre is." I said. Confused!!

He pulled the section forward by a crevice on the top most shelf. We walked into bright sunshine. It was my very own deck!! There were potted plants everywhere. Elaborately decorated lounging chairs sat in the middle, right in the line of bright sunshine for sun bathing. A wet bar sat against the wall we had just stepped out of. It has a gorgeous view of the city.

"I built and decorated this myself." Harry said proudly "_And_ nobody except the people on the deck can see this. We and the deck are currently invisible."

"Oh Harry!" I cried. This was too much!

"Two more surprises, Mione. You'll love them both!"

Oh great!! What else??? He grabbed my hand and led me back into the rooms and closed the section. He ran into the back of the room, where a lone door stood sitting, a framed picture of me and her parents sat on one side of the wall and one of me, him, and Ron after the final battle sat on the other side. I didn't think I had that much clothing for a walk-in closet. He covered my eyes and I heard the door open. He gently led me through the door.

"Harry! What…oh my god…" We had walked into another dream! I never imagined this, though. It was like Mia's closet from _The Princess Diaries 2_. There were drawers all over the place! Closets filled with clothing that looked brand new, fashionable, and **EXPENSIVE**. But, I couldn't be _**that**_ mad. It's clothes, I'm a girl, do the math.

"Sorry I don't have a remote like Mia did in the movie." Harry joked as I looked through the drawers. There were sunglasses for every occasion, belts, hats, everything! There was a panel of wall devoted to shoes and another to purses! Closets filled with dresses, suits, jeans, dress shirts, t-shirts, and everything else people need in their closet!! It was too much to bear!

"Oh Harry!" I started to tear up "Why…Why…"

"I thought you needed new clothes. I left a closet open for your old clothes, but you've got plenty of new clothing as well." Harry sighed "It's all designer…didn't cost too much. Just a week and a half of my salary _(A/N-and for those you who don't know a week's salary for him is $20,000. So he spent $30,000 on clothes alone. Hermione is one lucky girl!!)_."

I turned to Harry, completely astonished. That is a lot of money. And only on clothes! "Normally, I would be very mad, well beyond angry." Harry cringed "But, you've been too generous for me to be mad."

"Good!" He grinned "Here's the last surprise!" He knelt down on one knee. My breath stopped. He pulled a small velvet box out of his jeans pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger _(A/N- That was her full name in Deathly Hallows, so I know it's her full name.)_. I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you promise to love me always? Like you did before? Will you take back the ring that broke my heart so many years ago?" He opened the lid to the promise ring he had given to me on the night of the last battle and I had rejected a month and a half later. It looks even more beautiful than before!!

"I accept Harry!" He grinned and slipped the ring back into it's place, on my left hand on my ring finger. It still fit perfectly!

"Now everything is set right." Harry said with a sigh of relief. He hugged me.

"Everything…" I breathed. Harry was leaning down.

"GUYS?? Where are you guys?? Harry?? Hermione??" We froze.

"He always has to ruin the moment, doesn't he? I said, laughing.

"Yeah…"Harry said, distracted "Where were we? Ahh…" He leaned down again, but I backed up. "What... Hermione…why??"

"Knowing Ron: A) He'll come in at the best part ("True."), B) He's probably here to scrounge up some food, C) I don't want him eating every crumb of food in this place."

"Alright…Let's go…"Harry whined, dragging me out the door.

"Where are you…ahhh. Hope we didn't interrupt." Luna said as we walked into the rec room.

"Course not." Harry said sarcastically, with a slightly sour tone.

"Sorry mate. We're just…"

"Hungry." I finished. "And why can't you cook or charm?"

"Well…"Ron began "Luna needs to preserve her energy…and I'm not good with household magic."

"Ronald Ronald Ronald." I said "You never were one to ask for help. But I'll be generous and give up a whole day of alone-with-Harry time to teach you how to use household magic."

"Awww…how cute." He cooed. Harry and I glared daggers at him. He acted oblivious to the glares. "But while I'm learning, I'm coming over here for a hot meal."

"I'll whip you guys up something." Harry said. He led them into the kitchen, where our emptied Chinese cartons had been magically refilled for the 2nd time today. They sat down and began to eat while I got them some water. I went to go clean while Harry and Ron sat around the kitchen island, comparing prices of something.

_Harry POV_

'You did?!?!"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations!"

"It's just like when I gave her the ring at the final battle."

"I know, but…Whoa!! That means she still loves you!" Ron said stupidly "OUCH!!" Luna had smacked him the back of the head.

"Thank.You.Captain.Obvious." I said slowly, like talking to a dumb person.

"I was just thinking…no need to be mean." Ron whined, massaging the back of his head. Luna and I rolled our eyes.

"Sooo… when are you going to pop the question?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Was it expensive?"

"Hell yeah! It cost me nearly $10,000 just for her ring." I said, a little aggravated.

""And that's what…one week of your salary?" Ron said lazily.

"Not even. A little over 3 days, to be exact. And it cost me half a year of my salary to pay for this place plus another week and a half to pay for Hermione's wardrobe. Not to mention all the muggle appliances I bought to add to the rooms. That cost me almost another day of pay. This is coming out to be _very_ expensive. But it's all worth it because I love Hermione too much not to pay that much so she can be happy." I ranted.

"She would love you if you guys lived in a one roomed shack with only cold running water and candles to light the place. She's crazy about you and nothing will ever change that, man."

"I know…but still. After all that, I have to pay for electricity, heating, sewer…"

"Dude. Chill." Ron said. "You've got a great place. You're a multi-millionaire. You've got the girlfriend of your dreams. You're practically engaged. Don't jinx all of your hard work."

"You're right." I said dejectedly.

"Aren't I always?"

We laughed.

"So…where'd Hermione go?"

"Probably cleaning something."

"You need me?"

_Hermione POV_

I walked into the room. Harry and Ron were slightly shocked because they thought I had been eavesdropping.

"I promise I wasn't." I said. They relaxed. It's good to have friends who trust you.

"So…um…when do you have a free day?"

"Hmmm…since Harry won't let me work anymore…I only have tomorrow and the day after that and then I'm free." I consulted my calendar. "My parents are flying in from a dentist's convention at 9… so how about Wednesday at…say 1?"

"Wednesday…Wednesday…Sorry. As Vice-President of the Irish International Quidditch Team, I have to be at a press conference at 12:30 and then we have a game against Puddlemere United at 2." Ron said, checking his PDA calendar. "How about Thursday at 1? Luna has to be at a healer's appointment at 11 and I get the day off."

"1 on Thursday would be great. I have to go to a party in the evening for my resignation with some other healers. So we will be working from one till about four."

"Alrighty. That fits perfectly. I have a meeting at 4:30 with the President and the council." Ron said, putting the information down in his PDA. Hermione wrote it on our digital calendar.

"Well…now that we are all well-fed, why don't we go over and finish unpacking?" Luna suggested. Harry and I grabbed our jackets out of the foyer closet and walked across the street to Ron and Luna's new apartment.

_While All This Is Going On- Your POV_

_Cairo, Egypt_

A flame of red hair swirled as she looked at her surroundings. She was supposed to see a man at a local bar called _The Swaggering Pharaoh_. She was lost. She had no clue on life where the bar was and she was swallowed by the dank dirtiness of the outskirts of Cairo.

She turned another corner onto another dark alley.

"God damn it." She cursed. She saw a street at the end, so she began to walk towards it. Upon passing another dark alley, this one leading to the old wall of the city, a gloved hand reached out and wrapped around her mouth, pressed something to her heart, and was dragged to a door at the end of the alley. The man, who was masked, shoved her through the door and quickly followed, slamming the door behind him. A fire burst to life in a fireplace against the wall to their right. He sat her down on one of the old, moth-eaten couches in front of the fire and walked to the other end of the room. He reached into a cabinet and took out two bottle and two glasses.

"A drink Ms. Weasley?" He inquired in a low voice, offering her the bottle "Finest firewhiskey in Egypt." She nodded and he set down the bottle and a glass on an old coffee table in front of her. She sat down on the couch opposite her.

_??? POV_

As I sat down, she took of the tan trench coat she was wearing. She draped it over the back. She was wearing a red camisol that glittered in the firelight and old, tastefully frayed jeans.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I was contacted by a Miss Ginerva Weasley last night and you certainly are her. My name, for the time being, will be John Smith."

"Alright…Mr. Smith. I have been told that you could help me dispose of a certain lady because she is becoming a problem in my relationships."

"A Miss Hermione Granger is disturbing your relationship with the renowned Harry Potter. Your fiancée…"

"Ex-fiancée." Ginny said flatly. "He's been cheating with her."

"Now, that is why you have come to me. I am the problem solver when it comes to relationship problems. I happen to know a lot more about Hermione Granger than she is aware. I have legit access to her current residence and specialize in operations of repairing broken unions."

"And how did you get the access?" She asked, slightly.

"I will not say. However, I have several operations against said woman ready to go at a moment's notice. Worry about nothing, except for trying to woo Harry Potter back into your grasp. This may take some time; there will be resistance for sure. I know what I am doing, but as not to jeopardize the operations, you will not be informed of their plans, but their results. I will owl you when I have finished strike number one against Hermione. I should be done within a day or two. I have last minute details I must attend to, so I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"Of course. Thank you Mr. Smith for all of your help." She got up and draped the coat she had around her arm.

"It's been all of my pleasure. Good evening." She disapparated.

_Ginny's POV_

I appeared in the middle of my apartment in the upscale district of Cairo.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" She asked herself. It frightened her. All she could do is hope that Harry wasn't physically harmed.

* * *

A/N- Again, sorry about the long update…I was having some issues with writing time and writer's block. So, sorry!!! Please forgive me!

**YAY!!! This chapter's finally up!! Well, I'm not actually home yet, I'm still out of town. I called Katie and asked her to give you guys this message. Give a big Congrats to Katie for finishing the chapter without me!! That's one of the problems. We've both been out of town so much, it's hard to reconnect and talk about the chapter. However, she did a great job and the best way to thank her is to hit that little button that says "**_**Review**_**" and give her plenty of Kudos, suggestions, and criticism. I'll talk to you guys soon!!**

Thanks to everyone for your support and patience!! I don't know when I'll have time to update because I have band camp and then school is back in session. I'll try my hardest to work on chapter 7, but for now, you'll have to do with this.

Hope you like the descriptions!! I know I suck at them, but make sure to check out the pictures for the chapter I posted on my profile and criticize me as much as you like about my cruddy word choice.

I'll talk to you all later!!

-Katie **(and Mel)**

**PS- Here's a breakdown of Harry's salary as a well-sought after DADA teacher in Egypt:**

**Annual Salary (1 year of pay): $1,012,000**

**Half-Year Salary: $600,000 (what it cost for the penthouse)**

**1 Month Salary: $100,000**

**1Week: $20,000**

**1 Day: $2,857**


	7. The Surprise

A/N- Hey all!! Melissa is _finally_ back from all of her East Coast/Midwest vacations, so we're back on the writing spree!! Well, sort of because I'm in marching band and once school starts, we have practice every Wednesday night and games every Friday through to the end of October. I'm going to be working my tail off keeping up with playing a new instrument, keeping up with my grades, _and_ keeping the chapters rolling for you guys (as well as balancing swimming and my social/love life). Wow. My job is _reeeeally _hard.

_**Right… Whatever… **_**I have to balance a lot too but I… U know what I "**_**reeeeally"**_** don't feel like arguing because that will take way too long and I don't want to keep them, from reading the chapter with our ramblings, so well just take this argument outside while u enjoy Ch. 7 of Lips of an Angel. **

Whatever… but I'm not done with you. Somehow I will prove that my job is _way_ harder than yours. I'm going to think about it….

**Ok…while Katie broods over that topic (and something else HEE HEE). Oh and Reviews would be very helpful to the both of us. We kinda have not been updating as regularly as we should have so I also would like to thank all those people who have waited **_**patiently **_**for us. Without any further rambling, here is Chapter 7 of **_**Lips of An Angel**_

(And please tell her that my job is harder!!)

* * *

The Surprise

_Hermione POV_

I was cleaning in the kitchen when I felt someone behind me. Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and a voice whisper in my ear. "Cleaning _again_?!" I turned around and came face to face with my boyfriend. "For your information I was not the one that left the kitchen in a mess, Mr. Harry James Potter!" He responded to that by pulling me into a passionate kiss that I welcomed. When he pulled back, his emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you." Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope that was a pure white with light pink script on it.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching out for the envelope. It was already split open.

"We have a wedding to go to this weekend." Harry said, a little abashed.

I looked inside the envelope, and sure enough, there was a piece of paper with delicate and curvy script on it saying that there was a wedding this weekend.

"For Dean and Parvati?!?!" I exclaimed, "But the Owl Postage is from two months ago!! Why didn't I see it then?!"

"Because I got the letter two months ago and I forgot to give it to you, surprise!!" Harry rushed.

"Ok…" I said. _Lets not loose our cool._ "So…any wedding themes or anything special I need to know?"

"Yeah…umm…" Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" I roared.

"Ok ok fine… you and Lavendar will be the bridesmaids. Seamus will be the best man and Neville and I will be the groomsmen."

"Cool…anything else?"

"Its actually a mixed wedding. You and the girls will wear the traditional Indian garments for the wedding and the guys and I will be wearing the traditional Western tuxedos."

"And what about the actual ceremony?"

"Its actually going to be mixed, its really cool. It's going to be in an open meadow under a canopy, called a _mandap_. But after that, it's a pretty traditional wedding. The vows, the rings, all that good stuff."

"And anything we need to do?"

"Just show up, do everything we're told, and just act cool."

"Alright…but what about the dress?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to get the garments with Parvati and getting ready, and…"

"Chill, Mione. The dress has already been selected and it will be arriving later today with the dresser, who will make sure everything fits right. And…"

"And???"

"We have to go up to Walsall, Birmingham for the wedding because that's a more central location for everyone that's invited to come to rather than London."

"And when are we leaving?"

"Uhh…early tomorrow morning. Parvati's parents are renting out an entire inn on the outskirts of Walsall and we have to be up there by 10:30 and the rehearsal starts at 11 and it will go till 5:30, where we'll head to _Royal Spice_ in Northfield for the rehearsal dinner. It's going to be great!!"

"Ok…I guess I'll go pack everything."

"What things??"

"Clothes, some food for traveling, makeup, shoes, and a lot of other things. Would you be a darling and help me?"

"Umm…sounds great and I _really_ would love to, but Ron and I have to…have to…have to go pick up our suits. Bye!!"

"Ugh!! Boys!!" I rolled my eyes as Harry dashed out the door.

* * *

A/N- Hey all!! Hope you enjoyed all the details because we did all of the research and picked out the specific places where each event would take place (except for the inn, which we don't know exists or not). But it's hard to do when you're soooo psyched out from your first day of high school.

**Yea not only that but we're at my place and our dads are trying to set up Internet in my bedroom and they have to keep changing computers every ten minutes. So I'm glad we did finish this (by the way, my job's harder, Katie!).**

No way Jose!! You try balancing _my_ life and writing the best you can and you've got your days filled to the brim, so my job is _obviously_ harder.

And sorry about the short chapter. We want to apologize for the long update (again), but if we had continued with our work, the chapter simply would have been WAY too long. You'll thoroughly enjoy the next one!!!

Adios!!!

-Katie **(and Mel)**


	8. The Beginning of The Worst

A/N- Hey everyone!!! It's a beautiful, snow-dayish day in our area of the Midwest region, but we decided to give it up so we could get ahead for you guys. Aren't we the nicest people in the world?! And you guys can't leave us a little review?? I always know how many people are checking…

**Yea Yea Katie stop boring them with your rambling. I'm sorry about that she has been a bit…weird since we started High School. Sorry again. All we want is reviews, so do us a favor and take a bit of time to write one. I will be eternally grateful. Uh Oh, (**Katie gives me an evil glare)** I got to go before she hurts me. (**Starts Running)

I don't think I'm gonna go after her, cuz: A) I've been reeeeally tired and lazy this week (I haven't done half of the homework I was supposed to do tonight, saving it for Study Hall tomorrow) and B) I'm tired…..so I guess I'll see her later…

(Comes Back) **Hey you didn't chase me for interrupting you…Cool I got away with it. Awesome!!!!!!!**

No you don't…I'm just too tired and lazy to run, so you'll get a big scolding now. And while I'm doing that, tune into chapter 8 of Lips of An Angel!!!! (AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE US A REVIEW!!!)

* * *

**The Beginning of the Worst**

_Harry's POV_

"Did you grab the cooler?"

"Yes…"

"Did you grab the suitcases?"

"Yes, Hermione dear."

"Did you grab the dress and tuxedo?"

"YES Hermione! WE.HAVE.EVERYTHING.WE.NEED.ON.THE.CART! Yeesh!!"

"You have your suit and my dress for _tonight_?"

"Uhhh…don't have that!"

"Now you know why I do a checklist."

"Point taken. Grab them and bring them over so we can get out of here before noon!!! Its already 8:00 and we gotta get out of here or we won't make it on time!"

"Alright!! Lets go!" She said, rushing in with the garment bags holding my suit and her dress. She thrust them on the cart and the bagboy rolled the cart out the door.

"Finally, we're ready to roll!" I cried.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

We went down the elevator out to the waiting Lamborghini. A cooler filled with cold drinks and a bag with some snacks sat in the middle console, as well as some CDs. Once we hit open country, we rolled down the windows, popped in a CD, cranked up the volume, and enjoyed the wild feeling of music vibration around the car. It was like being wild and free teenagers all over again!

"_John Smith's" POV_

"That was too easy." I muttered to myself. "Just a couple of Imperious charms and I get a key _and_ free access to the penthouse?! It's just too easy!" My assistants snickered.

I ripped back the secret panel that my "good friend" told me about and inserted the key copy. I turned the key and the 3 red lights next to the door simultaneously shut off. I tried the door with my brand new gloved hands and it swung inward smoothly.

"Step in only two steps. I was warned of more traps." I said, looking at the blueprints that were taken from the front desk. We stepped into the entryway. I saw the indicated box on the blueprints and tapped my index finger once on the top and keyed a complicated sequence quickly into the keypad.

A single beep and the words _Secondary Alarms Deactivated_ scrolled across the screen.

"Yes!" I said quietly. I flicked on the lights and we walked through the halls.

"Now…to work." I said, "Bring in my "good friend"."

Hermione POV 

"Ok… we'll just put everything away, then get dressed, and we'll head over to Meadow Commons for the practice."

"Ok…which suit do I need again?" Harry asked, looking adorably confused.

"The one labeled 'Practice Suit'." I said, rolling my eyes. Guys are so adorable when they're confused!

He grabbed it and went into the bathroom while I finished hanging everything up.

"Hermione! I think this looks wrong." Harry said. I turned around and looked at Harry. He was wearing a very casual suit comprising of light brown pants, a white shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket, which he had buttoned up, which he wasn't supposed to do.

"You're not supposed to button up your jacket." I said, walking over to him. He just stood there as I unbuttoned them. I looked up when I was done, and he swooped down on me. Lips pressed softly to mine, moving in an eager way. The way it should be.

"Harry, no. Not now." I said, pushing him back softly. He looked disappointed, but nodded in approval. I went and grabbed my dress from the closet and went into the bathroom to change and get ready.

At The Rehearsal Dinner 

"Hermione. I have to hand it to you. You really know how to plan a wedding."

"Thanks Dean. But don't forget, I wasn't the only one that helped plan it. Your fiancé's maid-of-honor helped too." I said, blushing a little.

"You should put those wedding planning skills to good use… by oh… I don't know… planning your own wedding, "Dean said

"Yeah…tell that to _my_ boyfriend, who has yet to propose."

It might have been just a trick of the light or my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw a knowing smile on Dean's face. But when I looked again, it was replaced by a normal smile. I smiled, quite confused, but I was flagged down by Ron, who said that I clearly needed a drink, so he led me away to the bar.

_After The Dinner_

I couldn't believe my boyfriend. Actually, scratch that, I couldn't believe my other best friend. After he had practically dragged me away from Dean, he ordered me a Romanée Conti, which I surprised myself in sipping as I mingled with Parvati's family. When I finally found Harry again, he was sitting at the bar with Ron and Dean. I looked in front of him and saw about three empty wine glasses. I felt anger rising up inside me as I approached Ron and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Owwwww!!" He whined drunkenly, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for _(Hiccup)_ 'ermione?"

I shook my head at him and said in a seething voice, "Well for your information Ronald, Harry does not drink that often."

He looked at me blankly and suddenly I began to question Luna's sanity for accepting his proposal.

"HE GETS DRUNK VERY EASLY, YOU PRAT!!!" I practically shouted at him. Thank God the music was playing loud enough that no one heard me. Ron's mouth formed a large O and quickly stood Harry, who had been quiet throughout this whole exchange, to his feet.

He actually stood up rather well, and to my shock he spoke without slurring his words, "Hermione, I'm not _entirely_ drunk yet." He then held out the half-full wine glass in his hand and said, "But this should do it." And before I could mouth any protest, he tipped the glass into his mouth and emptied it.

So now, here I am, in the room Harry and I are sharing at a local inn, brewing a hangover potion, so he won't have a **HUGE** headache at the wedding tomorrow morning. I added the last of the ingredients and bottled it up, putting it on the bedside table next to Harry, where he would easily see it in the morning.

He lay on the bed, drooling slightly. But he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, no matter how drunk he'd gotten. I smiled in adoration. But I was tired, so I lay down on the fold-out couch and pulled the blanket over myself.

When I awoke the following morning, I was on the bed. Harry was laying beside me, already showered, and stared at me.

"Good morning angel."

"Mmm…good morning." I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I saw the empty potion bottle "I guess you found the Anti-hangover Elixir."

"Yes. And I thank you for that." He said, pecking me on the cheek. "I apologize for getting drunk last night. That was wrong and against your instructions. I could have done some serious damage and I'm sorry."

"It's alright…everyone needs to get drunk once in a while." I said, pecking him lightly on the lips. "What time is it?"

"It is 9:30 in the morning, Miss Granger." Harry said with the false enthusiasm of weather forecasters "It will be sunny today with high of 89 degrees, perfect weather for the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Dean S. Thomas."

"Ok…thank you for that Forecaster Potter. I think I will go take a shower now. We have to be at the wedding early."

_At The Wedding Pavilion_

"I can't do this…" Parvati said nervously, pacing nervously back and forth in front of where we sat in the dressing tent. I was going through a long list while Mrs. Patil fixed my hair and Padma and Luna were helping Lavendar apply makeup. I set down the list, got up, and grabbed Parvati's shoulders.

"You'll be fine." I said, grabbing her shoulders and stopping her "It's going to be a beautiful wedding and you're marrying the man of your dreams. We will make sure everything goes flawlessly. I promise."

She took a deep breath. "Alright." She breathed, occupying my empty chair. I left the tent to go check on the guys while Mrs. Patil and Padma surrounded her with makeup.

I caught up with Harry as he was leaving the boys tent.

"Well, you look very nice." He said, looking at my sari appreciatively "Very…Indian-cultured…and elaborately decorated…you know it really brings out the honey-tint in your hair…"

"Oh stop babbling." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. It immediately silenced him. He smiled that dazed smile that you only get from pure pleasure, and leaned in for more. Unfortunately for him, I felt the urge to be evil and quickly turned my head so he caught me on the cheek instead of the lips like I know he wanted to do. He looked so hurt that I felt sorry for the poor lover boy, so I gave him another peck on the lips and whispered seductively in his ear, "There will be more where that came from later, but for now I have to do what I came over here to do."

He looked in shock, both at the way I said it and the lines themselves. He shifted nervously from foot to foot while asking me, "What _did_ you come over here for?"

I smiled. Guys, especially my guy, are so cute when they're nervous.

"I just came over to see how the pre-wedding preparations are going for you boys." I said innocently.

He looked relieved. "Well, Dean's a nervous wreck. He had a zit earlier and Ron was going to curse it off, but we called on Molly and she had this cream that covered it up and is healing it at the same time."

I had covered my mouth in horror. "Ron…no curse…" I stuttered.

Harry tried to muffle a chuckle but it ended up coming out as weird sounding cough. He said, "Don't worry, Dean had the same reaction as you so that's why Molly ended up on the scene."

After checking on Dean and yelling at Ron for even thinking about using his wand, I went back to the girls. Parvati basically attacked me with questions as soon as I walked in the tent," How's Dean??? Is he getting cold feet??? I knew we should have waited longer!! Does he look super hot in his tux??? Wait don't answer that…on second thought I trust you to give me your honest opinion…"

"Parvati, just shut up and sit down!!!"

I hope that on my wedding day I'm not _this_ nervous…

_At the Reception_

The wedding was a magnificent multi-cultural masterpiece. It was more "normal" (per say, for us), but to be fair, the reception was more Indian-themed. Besides, everyone enjoys a good Bohemian/Indian party. There was a good amount of Indian food, all of which was prepared by the Patil family (with a hint of magic, but Dean's muggle cousins didn't need to know). We performed the magical rituals of marriage before letting all the guests into the bright and multi-colored reception tent. But we were all having a blast!!

We were all sitting on our poufs at low, round tables. The bridal party sat at a lavishly purple and gold embroidered table, decorated with incense and candles. We ate everything in traditional Indian-style. When we got up on the dance floor, however, the music was more modern and to our style. The younger generations got up immediately and began the modern styles of dancing, break-dancing and grinding (our age group included). The older crowd looked appalled, but eventually they calmed down and talked amongst themselves. In our younger style, we jammed through plenty of new rap songs, hip-hop/pop, a little alternative, and a good number of rock-and-roll oldies. We joked about Hannah Montana's "Best of Both Worlds" and told Dean's muggle cousins a well-fabricated story. But dancing got old after a while, so we let the older crowd take the floor and dance to their favorites (surprisingly enough, a lot of them were from our generation). Harry, a bunch of our friends, and I took to the bar for some well-sought-after drinks. We took in a lot of highly alcoholic beverages, but I chilled after two martinis, 3 shots of vodka, and several wines. I'm not denying that I was drunk, but compared to Ginny and the guys, I was barely drunk. I watched them down shot after shot of Bailey's, giggling drunkly with Parvati, Lavendar, and Luna (who was due very soon and obviously not drunk) as we sipped on Pepsi. Ginny got to 42, but then she got on the bar counter and started trying to molest the poor barman, but lost consciousness after we wrestled her off the counter. We stopped the boys at that point. By then it was getting late and Parvati was complaining about being "tired" (we all knew she wanted sex), so we ate the delicious 5-tiered cake courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Dean took off Parvati's garter, and she threw her bouquet into the crowd, which I caught. Harry just grinned. We helped clean up and left for the inn.

_The Next Day…_

After taking care of Harry's hangover (again) and packing up our belongings, we hit the open road back to London, except with Ron and Luna in tow this time. We had TONS of food and good music. We had a great time in the car going home.

We dropped Ron and Luna at their apartment and drove back to Le Royale Tower. We asked Monty if anything had happened, and he said he hadn't, but he had a funny look in his eyes. He handed me a couple of messages and piles of mail. We went upstairs with the luggage, keyed open the door.

Hermione took two steps into the apartment while I was closing the pad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I took a step inside and dropped my bags in shock. I could just not believe it.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys!!!!!! Sorry I took FOREVER on this chapter, but we're currently on our 5th snow day, so I decided to take the time to finish the chapter!! And I left you with another cliffy!!!! HAHA!!!

But seriously…high school is sooooooooo messed up for me right now. I have been studying none stop for months, swimming has been hectic as ever, I have to deal with my boyfriend Brad's ex-girlfriend, who has given us nothing but hell and threatened to kill him, so I have to deal with that…but this is a nice thing to do to get away from it all….

But hey, the studying paid off. I'm in Honors American History this year and I'm going to be in AP (Advanced Placement) World History next year!!!!! And Mel's being a total brainiac and taking Biology and Chemistry next year…so we're pretty busy!!!! Busy little bees!!!!

**Hey, I'm not being a **_**total **_**brainiac. The only reason I'm doing this is because I WANT to. I love learning and this is the best way for me to learn so you can rebuke me all you want but I still am doing it…**

Whatever Mel! (She's Sulking now that I cut her off on her rambling.) I have to work on some paperwork for band because our high school marching band is going to Disney World for spring break and the paperwork is due on Monday instead of tonight thanks to the snow day ….so yeah….

Love you all!!!!! Leave tons of reviews!!!!!!! And I'll talk to you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katie

(I have a poll up now too!!!! So make sure to answer it!!!)


	9. Shock and Interrogations

A/N- We're trying to keep updates a little more regular for your benefits!! I'm currently babysitting at my cousin's house while I wait for my cousin to get home so I can leave and go to sleep (it's a school night). But I'm heading to Disney World with my Marching Band for spring break, so I want to give you guys something to read and **REVIEW** for while you enjoy your well-deserved breaks from school!!

This Can't Be Happening!

_Harry POV_

I just stare. Stared in wide-eyed wonder. Why? How? How could this happen? We live in one of the most secure residential facilities in the world. How could it just happen without anyone noticing?

"How?" Hermione cried. She sank to the floor, sobbing. We were standing in the front hall amidst the wreckage of what was our home. The wall that divided this room and the kitchen was completely demolished, the remains of it strewn over the floor. Priceless paintings had been ripped from their frames and ripped and destroyed. Fragments of china from antique vases lay in jagged ruin on the floor with the rest of the wreckage. Hermione stood up and peered into the kitchen. She cried out in despair. The spotless linoleum she had carefully labored over to keep spotlessly clean was covered in dust and debris. The glass cabinet doors were punched in, the glass and the dining ware shattered and littering the counter and floors, which were badly scratched from the jagged edges. A layer of dust sat on everything. I walked into the dining room to see the table smashed, chandelier lay smashed, crystals shattered everywhere, and the chairs and frames of the windows splintered.

I heard Hermione give another cry from the living room. Everything was ruined. My heart was heavy with grief and despair. The wallpaper was ripped from the wall, exposing the white walls, which were smudged with soot, as though from a fire…or a spell. This is all a little fishy. But what I saw hurt me. The statues and vases that were thousands of years old lay smashed to bits on the floor. The couches were slashed, stuffing pouring out of them. The frames which held the Japanese symbols were destroyed, shreds of paper lying on the floor along with the glass frames, the couch stuffing, and the remains of the flat screen TV. I went into the game room and it was bad too. No surprise there. The game systems were destroyed and the drink bottles were smashed open and oozing out their liquid on the floor and counter.

Fearing the worst, I slipped through the secret door to the short hallway that led to Hermione and my rooms. I looked in mine and there was little, if any, damage. My bed sheets were torn to shreds and a couple picture frames smashed, but nothing terrible. I walked into Hermione's room and immediately knew that this was going to be some heavy, personal damage done. The frames on the wall were shattered and the glass littered the floor. The pictures were burned along the edges. I walked around the corner into the main room and stopped dead in shock.

"Oh my god." I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh my god didn't even cover it. The room wasn't even recognizable. I saw the bed. The covers were ripped into jagged strips and thrown carelessly on the floor. And strangely enough, the jagged edges looked like they came from a spell. The intricately embroidered brocade canopy was torn and lay on the bed in pieces. The panel that held all the controls for the entertainment system was smashed to bits. A few wires stuck out between the cracks, with some electricity sparks going haywire between them.

I looked at the rest of the room and my mouth dropped open in shock. All the bookshelves had been knocked over. The books, pages torn and shredded and bindings and covers destroyed, lay strewn over the floor. I have never seen books so defiled and desecrated in my entire life. The desk had been burned to a crisp, its ashes on the floor where it had stood. The computer and monitor had been thrown against the opposite wall, completely smashed. But it was weird because it looked like it had been heaved several times against the wall. As I walked to her closet, I saw our pictures hanging sideways, glass smashed and littering the floor and the pictures themselves having small burn holes in them, the more pronounced work of a spell. I sighed hopelessly.

The closet fared no better. Light bulbs lay broken on the floor. Most of her clothes were shredded. The shoes had either been shredded or their heels were snapped off. Sunglass lenses were popped out a crushed on the floor. Purses were utterly destroyed.

I walked out of it to see Hermione standing amidst the torn books, shell-shocked. It was the most torturing look I'll ever see from her. She just looked…destroyed. Lifeless.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry."

I went to a security pad, which thankfully was not destroyed. I called up Monty.

"Hello?"

"Hey Monty, its Harry."

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"It seems that someone broke into our apartment while we were gone and destroyed it."

"Broke In?" Monty spluttered through the link "Impossible."

"Well, it's possible because I've looked through every room and they've all sustained some degree of damage."

"I'll have security up in a minute and I'll call police."

"No…I mean…that is fine. We've already called a special team and they will take care of everything for us. I just wanted to file some reports with your management so that this doesn't happen again. And I also wanted you to come up for a little chat later."

"Yessir."

"I'll call you when you can come up. My special team wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Of course Mr. Potter. And I'm terribly sorry about all of this." The link was disconnected.

"Your bringing in the ministry, aren't you?" Hermione sniffed.

"You bet I am." I said, running out to my room to write a note to the ministry.

_To Minister Shaklebolt,_

_I returned to my penthouse in Le Tour Royale in the Knightsbridge District of London at approximately 3:25 this afternoon to see my home broken in to and seriously vandalized. I have inspected the damage and have reason to believe, based on evidence, that someone magical broke in and is attempting to terrorize myself and Miss Hermione Granger. I would ask for a full inspection into what has happened here and for assistance in tracking down the guilty party and bringing them to justice. I ask that you and a full team of inspectors and specialists come and sweep the penthouse for any clues as to how the vandalism occurred and how they broke in. I also ask that you take all muggle items needed to be disguised as a private investigation team. The doorman thinks I've hired a private team to take care of everything. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Thank you._

_Harry Potter_

I sent Hedwig out the window with the letter tied to her leg. I left the room and went back to comfort Hermione. We waited five minutes in silence and Hedwig came back with an official-looking envelope in her beak.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I'm sorry that this terrible crime was committed against you. I, along with a full investigative team, will be at your place of residence in full muggle disguise in approximately 10 minutes. I ask that you do not touch anything or perform any magic until we have cleared the area. I also ask that you alert your doorman to our arrival so that we may move as swiftly as possible, as to pinpoint the magic and perpetrator as quickly as possible. Also, our "team" will be known as __**Shrive and Daggle, Private Investigators of London**__. Thank you and hope you are well._

_Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt_

I called Monty and alerted him that Shrive and Daggle; Private Investigators of London were on the way. Not very long later, Monty brought them up, via elevator. Hermione showed them each room while I quietly talked to Kingsley.

"So…where did you go?"

"I was at Dean and Parvati's wedding up North." I told him suspiciously.

"Ah yes. I received an invitation to it, but was unable to attend due to a series of trials I had to attend. A small group called the **Black Key** trying to bring the dark times back. Automatically convicted of treason and conspiracy and received a life sentence."

"Oh, yeah. I read about that in the Prophet last week." I relaxed.

"Yes. But, who do you think did this? Any suspects?"

"No. No one that I can think of."

"Hmm…have you given anyone access to the apartment, such as a key?" Kingsley took notes of our conversation.

"Yes…I gave one to Ron and Luna, but they were at the wedding with us…so it couldn't have been them. Oh, and I gave another one to a close friend of Hermione's…Matthew Leidue."

"And has Mr. Leidue ever been in the apartment and if so, what parts?"

"He was here once when we were unpacking everything, and I showed him everything."

He took some more notes "Hmm…and is he aware of the magical world?"

"Yes…he is a cousin of Lavendar Brown and they were very close, so she told him about it. He is a very good friend to us and I don't suspect him."

"Interesting…Wright!" Kingsley barked. A pale and skinny youth, probably fresh out of Hogwarts, swiftly came over to us. "Get me a record of a person named Matt Leidue."

"Yessir, Mr. Shrive!" Wright apparated out with a small pop.

"Mr. Shrive!" A woman yelled. She came running towards us. Her carefully set bun was fast loosing strands of hair. "We were performing minor spell on an object to see if we could trace the magic of the caster and it exploded. Then a note appeared. Here." She handed us a small, blackened piece of paper.

_It's no use. There is a dark cover spell, as well as a repairing-prevention spell, used far beyond the comprehension of your magic tracers. Try anything more and the entire building will blow up, accounting for the loss of not only the great Harry Potter, but also countless muggles and believe me, you don't want so many to die. Remember, there is dark magic at work and it could go boom if you're not careful. _

_Oh, and send my sincerest thanks to Masters Monty Dallow and Matt Leidue!_

There was a strange black symbol beneath the writing. It was a black glove holding a black rose which was crumbling animatedly.

Just then, Wright popped back in. He silently handed the file to Kingsley and backed away.

Kingsley shifted through the file.

"Matthew Leidue…owner of the Black Rose Restaurant…very suspicious…resides just outside of London with sister, Karina Leidue…hmm…and the note mentions him…a muggle, but aware of magic and friend to the younger generations of magical folk…" Kingsley snapped the file shut. "I want Mr. Leidue in immediately. Also, get me some Veritaserum. It's time we know the truth."

When Matt arrived, he was taken to a room with a single chair inside. The auror who escorted him bade him to sit. When he had, Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley came in. Matt stared at Harry and Hermione with a scared, helpless look on his face. After few moments of silence, Harry broke the tension in the room by saying, "Hello, Matt."

With those simple words Matt knew that it was ok to talk. Although he was aware of magic and knows what good it can do, he was still weary of the power levels of magic of the people in this room. "Harry, what's going on? Why am I here?"

Instead of Harry speaking, Kinsley said in reply, "You're here because you are under suspicion for the breaking and entering of a Mr. Harry Potter's penthouse and for the vandalism in said penthouse."

Matt's mouth dropped open in shock. _He was a suspect, _he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Hermione, you know I would never do that. "

For the second time now, Kingsley answered him, "You may not have but according to Ms. Hermione Granger, you have one of the two copies of the key to this place."

Matt's mouth fell open for the second time. His mouth would drop open even wider as Kingsley said, "And we have what you muggles call a warrant to give you Veritaserum and interrogate you. "

Matt sat there in shock as a piece of paper was given to him. He looked down at it and indeed saw that it was what they said it was. He said, "Since you guys have a warrant I have no choice, but I have a better way to do this if you're interested."

Hermione, speaking for the first time, "What is it, Matt?"

Matt replied, "I know you all have spells that can go inside a person's memory. Why don't you just go into my memory? Yes, I knew about the damages and I knew about the breaking and entering but I swear I wasn't a part of it."

Harry looked at Kingsley who nodded. With the nod Harry started performing a complex wandless magic spell. To Hermione and Kingsley's surprise, they felt themselves drawn closer to Harry and then they felt themselves going into Matt's Mind.

_They landed with a thud in one of the dark alleyways of London. "Harry…where are we?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched squeaky voice. _

_Harry pulled her into a warm safe hug as he said,"I'm sorry Hermione I should have warned you first. We are in Matt's memory from last night. The spell made Matt's mind like a Pensive so we just jumped in." _

_Kingsley interrupted by saying, "Look there's Mr. Leidue over there. _

_Sure enough, it was Matt walking down the street. He had on his uniform from the Black Rose so the group concluded that he was heading home from work. They discreetly followed him for a couple of blocks. _

_Suddenly he stopped, almost as if he heard something. The next instant, his arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards as stiff as a board._

_Hermione whispered to the group, "The full Body-Bind Curse."_

_They nodded in agreement. As they watched Matt, a group of people all in black clocks with black hoods pulled over their faces approached him. When they were a couple feet away, a hood magically appeared over Matt's eyes. Or what seemed as magical. Another of the black-hooded people pulled of an invisibility cloak and was standing right over Matt. _

_Next, when the other people joined him they started patting him down. One of them emerged with a key ring. Finally the silence was broken by one of the hooded people, "Do we leave him here or do we take him along with us?"_

_The one that held the keys, who also seemed like the leader, said in reply, "Let's take him with us. He may be useful."_

_The scene changed all around the three adults. They found themselves outside of the penthouse. Matt was standing there with the hood taken off as well as the curse, but his arms and legs were still bound and his mouth was duct taped shut. They held him up so he could see them insert the key in the keyhole, and enter into his friend's house. He tried to get away, but they held him too tightly._

_As he struggled, the leader came up to him and said, "For now, we must say nighty-night again." He lifted up the antique vase he was holding and brought it with a resounding "CRASH" on the back of Matt's head. Everything went black._

Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley arrived back in the real world. As they regained their balance, Matt spoke,"After that, all I remember is waking up in the street where they found me. "

Harry asked," Matt, can we take that memory as evidence? I promise it won't hurt you."

Matt said in reply, "Sure, I don't mind."

Hermione, vial already in hand, touched her wand to Matt's temple and pulled slowly. A mist of the memory came out attached to her wand and she carefully placed it into the vial and corked it. She then handed the memory to Kingsley and said, "Any other questions for Matt before we bring up Monty. "

Kingsley said in reply, "No, just don't skip town."

They all had a bit of a chuckle at that and the auror escorted Matt out of the room.

While they waited for Monty, Kingsley had Wright pull Monty's file. He was muttering to himself saying, "Monty Dallow…doorman to the _Le Royal Tower_…has no wife, no kids…muggle and not aware of the magical world…so we're going to have to be very careful with how we interrogate him."

In a few minutes, Monty came through the door in his doorman's uniform. He was about as pale as a ghost and shaking all over.

Harry again started the questioning by saying, "Hello Monty."

Monty also took that as a cue by saying, "I swear Mr. Potter, I don't know anything that has happened in here. So, why am I here?"

Kingsley, getting really tired of the detective routine _really_ quickly, stated, "You're here because you are under suspicion for the breaking and entering of a Mr. Harry Potter's penthouse and for the vandalism in said penthouse."

"That is absurd!" Monty exclaimed. "I have never been farther into this place then the front door where I deliver Mr. Potter's messages."

"So then Mr. Dallow, you wouldn't mind answering some questions would you?" Kingsley asked.

"Not at all, if they prove my innocence. In fact I will tell you all I know."

"I was at my post on the night in question drinking coffee. I had heard that Mr. Potter and his girlfriend, Ms. Granger, would be out of town for this weekend so I wasn't worried about anyone coming up. I heard noises in the hallway close to my post, so I went to investigate, figuring it was just some punks or something. The next thing I know, I was hit on the back if the head. When I came to, I was sitting in a broom closet downstairs. My head hurt like heck, and I was bound from hand to foot. By the time I worked myself free, I didn't see anyone leave the elevators. And I figured it was just the punks trying to prevent me from catching them. I'm sooooo sorry, Mr. Potter."

With that he began to cry softly. Harry said to him, I believe you are telling the truth Monty. This wasn't your fault."

"You believe me?" Monty asked with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Oh, thank you, THANK YOU!!" He came over to them and gave both of them a giant bear hug.

Kingsley cleared his throat and Monty put them down. He said "We're just going to finish up here and then I will speak to you both again." With that he left the room.

Harry turned to Monty and said, "Monty, I need you to call up my insurance agent and ask them about my insurance repercussions."

Monty said in reply, "I already did, Mr. Potter and I'm afraid it's not too good."

"What is the problem, Monty?"

Monty shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Well sir, you see, the insurance companies would only pay about 75, 000 of damage, and I know for a fact Sir that you have about 200,000 of damage."

Harry looked outraged. Before he could let out some of that rage on the poor doorman, Hermione jumped in by saying, "Thank you, Monty we'll call you if we need you."

When the doorman left, Harry sat in the chair, his head in his hands. Hermione came around behind him and started to massage the tight muscles in his neck. Harry soon relaxed into her touch. She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about this, Harry. We're strong and we can get through it. Besides, you are a millionaire. You don't have to worry too much. "

With that, Harry turned his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "I know, I know."

He then stood up and got on his cell phone, and called the goblins. Hermione shook her head at Harry's inability to admit he's rich. Hearing Harry's loud yelling voice shook her from her dream-like state. When he returned to her, his eyes were flashing and his whole body emitted heat of rage.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked him, her eyes dancing with worry.

He collapsed in the chair before saying, "Somebody's been stealing money from my account."

''WHAT!?"

Harry's defeated eyes looked at the worry-filled and anger-filled eyes of his girlfriend. He restated, "Somebody's been stealing money from my account."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder, "I know that dimwit, I meant how could they have done it?"

Harry, rubbing his shoulder, answered calmly "I don't know, the goblins are working on it. I've made it tight security, meaning you have to have me present with you in order to make a withdrawal.'

Hermione's facial features slowly lost the edge of anger as she asked, "How much do we have left?"

Harry looked down at the floor as he said, "Only about half a million, out of the 2 billion I had in there."

Hermione knelt down in front of him and said, "Harry, look at me. I know you're mad at the people who did this, but I also know that you are mad at yourself. But I'm telling you Harry, it's not your fault. "

"I'm sorry Hermione. This was supposed to be your dream home."

"Harry, my dream home is anyplace where I can live with you."

Harry's eyes lost some of that defeated hue, and his mouth slowly turned into a smile. "I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Harry."

Just as they were about to kiss, Kingsley walks in. "Oh man, did not need to see that."

Harry and Hermione just look at each other and chuckle. Harry then says, "You obviously wanted us for something."

Kingsley, still looking mentally disturbed by the image he was just about to witness, said "Right, um, we are done with our preliminary investigation. But due to the threatening nature of that note we are going to ask that you stay with someone else for now."

_20 minutes later_

Ron and Luna were comfortably sitting on the couch watching the fireplace, enjoying the other in their arms, when the doorbell rang.

Ron whispered to his fiancé sweetly, "I'll go seeing that you're too comfortable."

Luna giggled and gave Ron a soft gentle kiss.

Ron opened the door and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Think you can give us a place to stay for a couple days?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

Ron just stood there in shock.

**E.N. Sorry it took me so long to edit this chapter. Apparently people, who are not in Disney world, like me and a couple other friends, think it is awesome to hang out as the "Non-Disney Crowd". Well anyway, I'm glad I got this posted. Do us both a favor and review. I know this chapter is long but we needed to get the story moving a bit. Thanks from both Katie and Myself. Enjoy the rest of your vacation!!**


	10. Now Comes the Night

A/N- Hey all

A/N- Hey all! Well, while I was in Disney, I dumped the last half (interrogation scene to the end) of the chapter on Melissa while I got a nice tan, so I give complete 100 credit to her. And I thank her for helping me out tremendously for all in incredible work she has done for me!!

**Hey. Hey! HEY!! I do not deserve this credit. I was just doing what anyone would have done for a friend. I do not need the credit, and I do not want it, so… TAKE IT BACK KATIE!!**

Not gonna (and its kinda obvious because she wrote her portion in 3rd Person)…so save your breath for something more worthwhile…like playing _Magic_ with Jeremy every waking moment of your life.

**EXCUSE ME…but I do not play it every moment of my waking life…only every other moment…But it doesn't matter because every single time I LOSE!! So yea not that fun…**

Well, it can be fun if you try to make it…but it's not if you lose, so I guess you're right…but oh well…as I was saying…school was great!! And I went to prom!! I went with Brad!! I was excited as all getout!! I had a light pink dress that has silver-y flower swirl prints on it and I reeeeeally like it!!

**OK…OK we get the point. Here is a brilliant idea, why don't we stop talking and let them read the next chapter (Aren't I always the voice of reason?).**

I guess you are…sometimes (she can be a little cookie crazy in the head sometimes…like signing up for Biology **AND** Chemistry next year…but don't tell her I said that)

**Hey!! Kindof right next to you, you know!!**

Too bad…it's my opinion and I am entitled to my opinion. Well…we've wasted a whole page on author's notes, thank you to Mel's kind reminder, so we're going to head straight over to the next chapter of Lips of An Angel!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! (please?! ******** )**

* * *

Now Comes The Night

_Hermione POV_

"What do you mean…stay with us for a few days'?"

"The penthouse was vandalized by someone with dark magic. We've been evacuated for our safety." Harry explained. I was standing there, red with embarrassment. Why did we have to buy a penthouse then get it trashed?

"Of course. You can stay in the guest room as long as you need to. But we're sorry; we only have one guest room, as we're decorating the other room for the baby." Luna said kindly. She ushered us through the door. There was a blanket laying on the floor in the living room and a fire crackled in the grate. Luna started asking Harry what happened, but he politely disinclined to answer her questions.

She left us at the door to the room. It was very quaint and peaceful, which the feeling was heightened by the sunny yellow paint on the walls. It had a king-sized 4-poster bed with lace hangings at the corners and an oak frame. Beautiful lace curtains also hung at the 2 windows on the western wall, showing the last rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. A rough-hewn clothes chest sat next to one of the windows and an open clothes bureau stood next to the door. There was a small table next to the bed that held a lamp, a book, and a few pictures from Hogwarts. A couple more pictures sat on the chest, as well as feint vanilla-scented candles sitting with them and floating near the ceiling. I walked into the bathroom and saw it contained a toilet, shower, bathtub, and a small vanity. When I walked back out, Harry was setting down the 2 small suitcases of clothing and items we had been able to retrieve. We had everything from the wedding, but we both managed to salvage our laptops, a few articles of clothing, and a few books. We were quickly unpacked, and I made a list of things that we would need to go to the store and buy. I went to go talk to Ron and Luna about arrangements that needed to be made while I left Harry to himself.

_Harry POV_

How could this have happened? We were together, living the dream. How could this have all fallen apart so quickly? I needed to talk to my financial planner about what to do. I dialed up The International Bank of London.

"_Hello. This is Harry Potter. Can I please speak with Mr. Schwartz?" …………_

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Schwartz? It's Harry Potter."_

"_Ah, Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"_

"_I was informed that someone has taken a large amount of cash out of my accounts, so that I am down to 500,000. Can I please request a little more information?"_

"_Well, nobody knows what happened. There were at least half a dozen cameras hidden strategically, all getting good vision of your vault door. I've reviewed the tapes and all I've gotten is a slight shadow of a person and then a quick skip on video feed and it keeps on playing. I've sent it to several security agencies to see if they can identify the figure, but it's going to be tricky."_

"_Could I ask for a copy of those tapes?"_

"_Certainly. And when and where should I have them delivered to you?"_

"_Have them delivered to Mr. Ronald Weasley at the Blue Skies Apartment Complex in the Knightsbridge District at promptly 9am tomorrow morning."_

"_I will personally do it myself."_

"_Thank you. I also wanted to check in on my position with the insurance coverage."_

"_I've done everything I could to appeal to them, but they won't budge. They understand the trouble you are currently in, but they stand by their policy."_

"_Damnit…sorry. Ok, so what do you suggest I should do in order to keep my assets and a stable future intact?"_

"_What I would say you should do is first sell the penthouse. Move into a nice home in the suburbs or get an apartment like your friend Mr. Weasley in the Blue Skies Apartment Complex. They have nice housing at reasonable prices. And I would also sell some of your less-profitable stocks. Prices are on the rise and you could make a handsome profit off of them." I was taking notes on all of this._

"…_sell stocks for extra profit…got it. Thank you Mr. Schwartz for your time."_

"_It's no trouble Mr. Potter. Take care of yourself."_

"_Thank you. I will be in contact with you later in the week or early next week. Have a good evening."_

"_Thank you. Goodbye." _

And the line clicked.

"Ok…this just proves someone magical is behind it." I said, beginning to pace the room. I looked through my notes "Let's see…500,000 in the bank…selling my four lowest would bring in at least 1500…couple thousand galleons in Gringotts, no! That is extreme emergency only…definitely sell penthouse..."

"Harry? You alright?" Hermione opened the door. I sat down on the bed and put my hands between my head. She came over and sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to give you your dream…"

_Hermione POV_

"My dream is to be with you. I could care less if we were living in a cardboard box…but as long as I'm with you, my dreams have come true."

"But when you were at Hogwarts, you always said that you wanted to marry a rich man and live in a big, expensive home." I blushed at the memory.

"But I was naïve and a greedy 11 year-old, Harry." I said, stroking his hair "But I want just to be with you…dreams can change, can't they?"

"I guess so…but I need to make some arrangements that depend on what you want. I need to sell the penthouse once it is fixed, that much is obvious. Do you want to buy an apartment here, close to Ron and Luna, or do you want to move out to the suburbs?"

"The suburbs would be nice…I never really liked the crowded conditions of London." I said. "I always wanted to live in Kensington…its pretty there."

"I'll have my real estate agent look at some homes…of decent size and cost." He added. I knew he said the last bit for my benefit.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a hug. He hugged me back, kissing my neck. I froze at the gently way his lips lightly touched my skin. He gave me a wicked grin. I gave a shiver of content, then lay back on the pillows.

"So, Ron and Luna said we could stay as long as we like. It would help Ron so that he can get in more hours of work rather than watching Luna. Watching her would be my job…since I don't have one anymore." Harry lay down next to me.

"That's nice. I can get in more hours too. And you beautiful ladies can get some shopping and decorating done." I grinned. _Shopping_…something I had not done in ages.

The door opened and Ron poked his head into the opening "Oy! You lot mind helping us out with dinner? We're having mum and dad over. It's going to be a full place with 6 of us."

"Sure, Ron." I jumped off the bed.

"Harry? Could you help me with getting the groceries?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Ron, I need to go to the store anyhow. I'll go with you." I went to the bureau and grabbed my cute bright orange (knee-length) trench coat.

"Alright…" He left.

Harry looked at me as I pulled on brown boots. "What?" I asked, going towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Please be safe for me." He tilted my chin upwards and I was looking into his eyes. They were bright, but fearful. He gently and slowly lowered his lips to mine and swept me away in a soft and gently kiss that did not last nearly as long as I had hoped...

"Herm…oh! Sorry!!"

"Ron…"

_At The Store- Ron POV_

"Is that everything, sir?" Asked the cashier politely.

"Yes sir, it is." I said.

"Ron? Can I have the keys for the car? I've already got everything checked out."

We were at a small corner store. The area was pretty deserted except for a few stray joggers in a nearby park. It was a dodgy area, but this store was amazing, so I kept coming.

I handed Hermione the keys and she walked out the door to the car.

I was handing the cashier the money I owed him when there came a scream from outside. A terrible, terrified scream. I knew it was Hermione, so I threw down the cash, left everything where it was, and ran outside, pulling my wand out of the inside of my jacket.

"Don't wave it, or she dies." Came a gruff voice from beneath a black ski mask. I turned to the side and saw my worst fear. Hermione was standing in front of the car, key in the hole in the trunk, bags dropped and purchases strewn everywhere. The burly man was holding a 9mm pistol to the side of Hermione's head, which he held tightly in the crook of his arm. There were 2 other men in masks. One pointing a gun at Hermione's heart, the other pointing a gun at me. I glanced through the window and saw the young cashier fumbling with a phone, panicking while talking to police.

"Go take care of him." The first assistant walked quickly into the shop. I saw the cashier set down the phone and the gunman point the gun at his head. The cashier held his hands up in surrender and walked out of the store and he was guided to stand near us.

"Ok… police are on the way, so let's make this snappy." Said the main man. "I know you two are involved with Potter." He waved his gun at me and Hermione. "Miss Granger, I know you are with the subject. I think you need a little reminder why you do not deserve Harry Potter. I guess I need to torture you a little." He set the gun, ready to shake her up a little.

"NO!"

The following scenes occurred in a flash in a matter of seconds.

I lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground as he pointed the gun to Hermione's neck. He was going to hit her in the middle of the neck, but I knocked the gun so that he barely grazed the side of her neck. However, it hurt her coronary artery and blood immediately started to squirt out. Gun shots rang out from all sides. I did what my instincts told me to do, cover and protect her. So I gently lay over her until I was sure the coast was clear. While I was laying on her, I ripped off the bottom half of my t-shirt and applied major pressure to the wound, stemming the flow of blood until a little still oozed out of the wound.

When I looked up, I observed a relieving scene. The two cronies were dead (thank god) and the main man appeared to have disappeared. I could feel the magic, so I guessed that he had disapparated. I observed a SWAT team coming out from the trees across the street and from the dark alley. They took one look at Hermione and raHermione and radioed in an ambulance. I could hear police sirens fast approaching and I looked at Hermione. It hurt me to see all the pain that she was in: her face contorted in sheer pain, she was gripping her neck like she was trying to pull something out of it, her facial color was rapidly paling, and I could tell that she was fast losing consciousness.

A SWAT member told me to lay her on the ground and they would take over. He applied a fresh cloth to her neck and applied some major pressure and she writhed in pain. A second later, she rolled her head to the side, her face pale as a sheet. I paled immediately and sank to the ground. Why does this always happen??

"Sir? Are you alright?" One of the team members came over to me.

"M' alright, I suppose." I said. He stared at me with piercing eyes. "She's been an extremely close friend for a very long time and she's my best friend's girlfriend. He's going to freak when he finds out." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm truly sorry sir," the team member said with remorse. The ambulance pulled up. "Will you be accompanying her to the hospital?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then I would suggest that you call her closest family member now so that they can meet you at the emergency room door."

"Oh what a joy!" I said sarcastically. "I get to tell the great and over-protective Harry Potter!"

"Well, sir, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."

I nodded and walked a little away so that I could call Harry.

"RON!! WHAT THE HELL AM I WATCHING ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW?!"

"Um…we had a spot of trouble with The Black Key again."

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone!! It is the unlucky day, Friday the 13th, but it is a lucky day for you because you get a new chapter released!! YAY YOU!! It is also a very lucky day because I passed my Driver's Knowledge test so now I have my Temps and I can begin to drive!! You better stay off the roads!!

Anywho….school is out!! I am swimming at 5:30 in the morning!! Partying every weekend!! Life is good!! And I finally got a chapter out!! YAY ME!! Anywho…I'll briefly turn it over to Melissa….

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY…sorry I couldn't wait for school to be out….This chapter is left on a cliffy to inspire you to review. We really would like a bit a feedback and if you do review, we will try to get to the end of the story by the end of summer (No easy feat for busy BEES)**

Yup!! But we will try our hardest to get it done before summer is out!! And we will dedicate the next chapter to anyone who leaves a review…so PLEASE review!!

Thanks for reading our chapter, have a wonderful evening, and we will hopefully see you shortly for the next chapter of Lips of An Angel!!

Katie & **Melissa**

PS- I also got this done so that I wouldn't dump the end of another chapter on Melissa because I am going to Florida (Fort Lauderdale) next week for an international swim meet with my team!! Over 800 people are signed up and I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo psyched!!

Thanks for listening!!

K


	11. Recovering From Tragedy

Chapter 11

**This one is dedicated to all of you readers!! Thanks for staying with me through it all!! I love you guys!! -Katie**

* * *

Recovering From Tragedy

Chapter 11

_Harry POV_

"How could something like this just…just…happen?!" I burst out. We were sitting next to Hermione's bed in Saint Mungos. Luckily Ron had blocked her artery so that she hadn't lost too much blood, but she was in critical condition. She had been removed from a general hospital to a "private clinic" by St. Mungo personnel after her condition had been stabilized.

The two accomplices had actually been muggles under the Imperius Curse. They'd been killed by the SWAT sniper fire. Their families were notified that they had been killed in a drive-by shooting.

As for the main man, he could not be found. He just simply…vanished. The store security camera had caught the whole episode on tape, but the man could not be identified. Neither in magic nor muggle records.

Ron just stared into space, ashen-faced. He'd been acting…quiet and reverent. But I guess that could be the fact that he was contemplating that he was alive and not dead.

"Ron…Ron…RON!!" He looked up. "Why don't you go home to Luna rather than holding vigil here? I'm sure she's anxious to see you again."

"No…I really shouldn't… I feel responsible…"

"Go." I said kindly. "You need some comforting and a warm bed." He rolled his eyes, nodded and got up to pull on his cloak.

"You'd better come home soon, too. You need the rest more than I do. I'll send mum and dad later so you can leave." He walked out without another word.

I sighed heavily. I didn't want to leave her. I felt so insecure about leaving her now, after everything that's happened.

I took her hand gently in my own and softly kissed it. She smiled slightly in her sleep. I smiled too and continued my silent reflections of how life is and how life could and will be.

_Three Days Later…_

Hermione was out of the hospital, finally. She was still in a rather fragile condition, so the doctors ordered her to take it easy and stay at home. That didn't please her, but we set Luna with the task of watching her and hanging out with her so that she would be guaranteed not to leave and go back to work or something.

I placed her in charge of finding a place in Kensington for us to live. I told her I wanted it at a decent price and it had to have a guesthouse for Ron and Luna to temporarily live in while Luna was still pregnant. I made a deal with Hermione that she could work part-time from home if she would watch Luna and rest when she felt exhausted. She agreed, sending an application to St. Mungos for in-home administrative work.

I was pretty reluctant but the day after she came home, I left for a week-long Anti-Dark Magic conference in Chicago, Illinois. I was VERY reluctant to go that far, but I had to for work, it was all paid for, and I'm getting a HUGE bonus on my paycheck for it. I just have to present what happened to a Ministry council to incorporate the findings into new Ministry legislation and programs.

Leave it up to Hermione, though. When I flooed Ron after 2 nights of being away, he said she had already found a home. It was a charming, moderate-sized home that was 3 floors (including basement). It was beautifully preserved on 2.5 acres of land with immaculately kept lawns and gardens. The home also had all the modern upgrades that beautifully incorporated old-world and modern designs. It also had a guest house in the back that was a charming cottage and it had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and dining room, living room, 3 bathrooms, and a lovely office space for me to use.

The house was everything we needed and more. I was very pleased with what Ron told me and how Hermione's health was rapidly improving. So I relaxed for the rest of the week and came back home a happy man.

_Back Home…_

"Hello? Anyone home?" I took off my cloak and set down my bags next to the door.

"Hello Harry!! Welcome home!" Luna came out of the kitchen and greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Luna! How are you holding up?" I hugged her back.

"Ugh! I won't be able to move around much longer! I feel so pregnant!"

"I'm sure it sucks." I said, grinning.

"It's no walk in the park. I just don't know how Molly handled being pregnant with 7 kids! Two are enough!"

"She is a work of wonder…speaking of works of wonder, where's Hermione?"

"She is in her room, taking a nap." Luna said. "She's been very good and eaten plenty and taken her medicines. She has also been around a lot and helping out around the house."

"Hmmm…" I replied absentmindedly. I didn't want her working _that_ much while I was gone. I started towards our room.

"Do you want me to make you anything? You looked starved!"

"Oh! Umm…can I have a turkey cheese sandwich with an apple and some potato chips? Thanks sooo much!" I walked into my room.

HOLY COW!! Hermione was sleeping on the bed, fully dressed. There were books and notebooks stacked neatly in piles with labels on top of each stack. A couple books were strewn around her on the bed and both the computer and laptop were running and displayed pictures of our future home on the screen.

"Beautiful." I breathed. They were breath-taking.

I quietly unpacked my bags, went to Hermione, placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled before leaving the room.

_Two Weeks Later…_

When we actually arrived at the house, my jaw just dropped. It seemed more like a mansion or castle rather than a "home", as Hermione solidly referred to it. We had just come to close the deal with the owners of the home, and we ended up being invited to stay for dinner.

The family was HUGE fans of The Great Harry Potter and The-Smartest-Witch-of-All-Time. Literally! The kids took us upstairs to see their rooms. The boy's room was covered in pictures of me, me playing Quidditch, everything pertaining me. He even had a Nimbus 2000 and Firebolt replicas of the brooms I _used_. The girl's room was covered in Hermione, stacks and shelves covered in books (quite a few biographies and scrapbooks of Hermione as well as all of Hermione's favorite books).

We quickly closed the deal over a delicious meal of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn with a delicious chocolate mousse to round it out and left.

We quickly were moved into the house and got moving with our lives. I led a better career at the ministry and received a generous bonus (500,000) for writing a fabulous report on my findings during the conference in addition to attending it. Ron and Luna temporarily moved in to the guest house and were renting their apartment out to the family we bought the house from until they found a place of their own. Hermione was filing paperwork and doing administrative work for St. Mungos from the office in the guesthouse part-time and helping out with Luna while Ron was at work and right after he got home. She was terribly restless at times, but had come to terms that this was going to be a long-term thing (I didn't want her working, period, but this was the compromise we had come up with. Plus, I liked her working from home much better. She wasn't as tired and cranky all the time).

Hermione came up behind me one evening when I was working on paperwork (yawn) for the job, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I relaxed into her arms saying, "Well, this is a surprise, Baby."

She smiled at the use of the nickname I used and said, "Baby, huh? You are the greatest wizard of all time, and the best nickname you can come up with is the most common name in the book."

The corners of my mouth went up into an involuntary smile. She was so cute when she was teasing me. I slid my chair back and pulled her into my lap. She giggled like a school girl and I caught her lips in a passionate kiss. My senses tingled when our lips met and I just let my emotions run wild. Before I could think about what I was doing, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip causing her to moan in pleasure. She opened her mouth and what started as a very innocent kiss (well as innocent as kisses are) turned into a tongue battle (which I won…heehee). After a few minutes, we broke apart desperate for oxygen. When I caught my breath, I leaned back in my chair and said "So, what do I owe the pleasure of having my incredibly sexy girlfriend in my lap and distracting me from paperwork that is due tomorrow?"

She smacked me upside the head saying, "Even after all those years of me telling you to get your work done early, you still insist on waiting till the last minute to get it done?"

"Well, its very boring paperwork, and my time could be better spent doing more important things."

Oh really, Harry. What could be more important then finishing your paperwork, so that you don't get fired?"

Instead of answering, I just gave her another sensual kiss that left us gasping for air. Then I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I don't know, maybe making out with my girlfriend."

Hermione's face blushed pink and her eyes danced with excitement. Before I knew it, she was kissing me senseless. Her tongue darted in between my lips and explored my mouth. By this time I had risen off the chair and carried Hermione to the floor and gently laid her on her back, our lips never breaking apart. Suddenly, I had a flash of inspiration. I broke the kiss, leading to a moan of displeasure from Hermione. Not even thirty seconds later, that was changed to a moan of pleasure when I started kissing her neck. I butterfly-kissed my way down her neck and across her jaw line. I moved to suck on her earlobe and lick the sensitive part behind her ear. Her moans of pleasure got louder and her eyes were shut. Her hands were rubbing up and down my back under my shirt and ending up in my hair. My mouth had found hers again, just as she was unbuttoning my shirt. My hands had also found that she was also wearing a button-up shirt and I slowly started to unbutton them. Hermione just moved off my hands and ripped the whole shirt off. I was pleasantly surprised. I started moving my hands around her bare stomach. She smiled into the kiss. We broke apart for a second for air, and then started to kiss again. Our eyes were closed, her hands were rubbing my back, and I was just about to unclasp her bra when we heard…"Guys…dinner's read…HOLY CRAP!!" _(A/N-for want of better words)_

We broke the kiss to find Ron standing there with his mouth wide open and his hand covering his eyes. "Sooo…,"he began, his hand still covering his eyes, "Bad timing again huh?"

I growled at him, "You could say that."

He quickly exited the room. I looked at Hermione and said, "He always does that, doesn't he?"

She shook her head and conjured herself a new shirt. Turning to me, she said, "He's your best mate. And I do seem to recall that it was _your_ idea to have him live here." I rolled my eyes. What would life be without Hermione there to rub it in your face?

She started out the door, purposely (at least I think) swaying her hips.

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone!! Sorry its, once again, been sooo long!! Truly truly sorry!! Mel and I have both had very busy summers and I've been dealing with large doses of drama over the past 3 weeks (band camp mostly) and dealing with the splitting of me and my boyfriend…which I'm trying to solidly move forward with life, but its been pretty difficult the last couple of days. But we also wanted to get a chapter out before school started before today (but my internet was being difficult and hated fanfiction for some unbeknownst reason) and as we move in to our Sophmore year, life is going to get INCREASINGLY difficult and its gonna be harder to write. But we will keep moving forward for you guys!!

**Yea what she said and the fact that I'm writing my own story as well kinda complicates things a bit.** (Which I recommend you all read…it's a very good story!! Hehe I've gotten a sneak peak!!) **But just so you know, since we have been arguing nonstop about which job is harder, I'm going to take over the writing for the next couple of chapters. It'll be interesting. **

It will be…so we hope that you guys will enjoy what we come up with in the future!! Oh, and Mel will hate me forever for mentioning this…but she also co-authored this chapter because I wrote this way back in June and I've been suffering writers block for an ending, so she begged me to let her finish and I obliged. So, thanks sooooooooooooooo much to Mel for the end to this chapter!! Love you all!! We truly do!! Thanks soooooooo much for sticking with us through everything!! We wish we could give you all huge hugs and delicious cookies I'm baking tomorrow!!

**TTYGL (and stop giving me freaking credit for it!!)**

**3 Mel** & Katie 3

PS- I found this great European group called Within Temptation and they've recently released 2 fabulous CDs and I thought you should all check them out. Songs I recommend (in my order of favorites):

-The Howling

-Angels

-What Have You Done (ftr. Keith Caputo) (Similar to "Bring Me To Life" By Evanescence)

-Stand My Ground

-Memories

I seriously recommend you listen to them all!! They are fabulous songs performed by a fabulous European group (I think they're from Holland…but I'm not positive)!! But I think you should all _at least_ listen to them!! And I also recommend Evanescence for those you who have not listened to them (where have you been?!) They are both fabulous and talented groups and I recommend them both to you all!!

Lots of hugs and love!! Hope you all are/will be doing alright in school!!

-Katie


	12. A Thump In The Night

**A.N. Hey it is Melissa. You are probably wondering why I'm under the author's note. Well, as you guys know we have been fighting about whose job is harder so we decided to switch jobs. So for the next couple of chapters it will be my writing you will be reading. **

Yeah, and I get to play editor!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's setting up the next couple of chapters which should come up hopefully soon!!! And sorry we've waited so long…school has been a nightmare. AND my ex-boyfriend and I were going through this big drama, but we're good now. So, I obviously approve this chapter and I hope you guys like it!!! My goal is to get another chapter up by Christmas!! If not, then we owe you a double update by New Years Eve. We love you guys soooo much!!! We hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

**A Thump In The Night**

_Hermione POV_

It was a beautiful spring day, with the warm sun beating on my back. A couple of yards in front of where I sat on a checkered picnic blanket with a magnificent spread, my husband and our twins playing catch with a football. I smiled and laughed as my two children brought their daddy down in a clean American tackle. All three of them were laughing so hard, and as he got up, he wrapped his arms around them and hugged them.

"Harry, James, Lily," I called, "Time to eat!"

They raced over to me and sat down on either side. Spread out on the picnic blanket were sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers, French fries, fruits, vegetables, cake, cookies, and juice and soda to drink. We loaded our plates and began to eat.

"This is very good, dear," Harry said, his mouth stuffed with food.

"It would be even better if you would stop eating like a certain other pig we know," I retorted back.

Harry gave me a pouty face and I couldn't help but laugh. The twins, unaware what was going on, were looking between us like we were crazy. After we had finished eating, we (magically of course, because no one else was around) cleaned up the food and the kids ran off to play in the baseball diamond, not far from where we were sitting.

Harry smiled at me and said, "You know you will probably have to bleach their clothes right?"

"They're kids, it's their job to make a mess."

We sit there watching our kids, until suddenly I feel an arm around my back. Suddenly I was falling backwards. I let out a high-pitched squeal and landed with my head on my husband's chest. His arm was still around my waist and I could hear his laughter from his chest. He and I just laughed and laughed, until we were blue in the face. When our laughter had subsided, we lay there, enjoying each other's company. Still cuddled next to him, I looked up at his face to find him smiling, eyes closed. He felt me looking at him and whispered ever so softly, "I love you."

I snuggled into his chest and whispered, "I love you too." This became the one of the most perfect days ever.

Or so I thought. Just then, a cloud of darkness covered the entire park. Thunder's loud boom was heard as well as lighting streaking across the sky. By this time we had sat up to see the kids running towards us, yelling "Mommy, Daddy!!!!" and tears streaming down their cheeks. Something then appeared in the clouds. Harry and I both gasp. The red slits of Voldemort were sneering at us from the clouds. He went from being just a pair of eyes, to a full being right in front of us. As Harry and I quickly got up, the twins reached us and are in my arms. Harry yelled over Voldemort's cackling, "Take them and Run!!!!!!"

"I am not leaving you!!!!" I yell back as he watches me. One look into his pleading, love-filled eyes and I am off running with the kids still in my arms. I must have run about 3 yards when I felt the kids being pulled out of my arms. I scream and try to hang on to them with all my strength, but whatever is doing this is too strong. I am trying so hard thinking that I will lose my babies when…

A loud crash awakens me from my nightmare. I turn to find Harry still asleep with his arm protectively around me. I shake him awake as I hear another thump.

_Harry POV_

I was awoken by a much shaken Hermione saying that she heard something. A loud thump was heard again as she clutched my waist. I told her to grab her wand and stay on the bed. I grabbed my own wand and made my way toward the closet, which is where the noise seemed like it was coming from. I crept to the door and whispered "Expelliarmus." A wand flew into my hand. As I peered at it, I realized that I recognized it. As I walked into the small closet, I found my suspicions to be confirmed. Sitting on the floor was a battered, bloody Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A.N. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Let's just say that I've been having a lot on my agenda lately. I will try to update faster. TTYL**

Yeah, busy with her new bf. Jer is a sweet guy and he's a good boyfriend to her, so let's hope that things remain strong between them!!! But, it's my fault more cuz it's just been sitting on my laptop for the last week and I've been neglecting to edit it, so my extreme apologies!!!

I PROMISE WE WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT BY CHRISTMAS!!!! Hope you all had a rockin' turkey day and none of you were in a turkey coma like I was after it…anywho…enjoy you're pre-Christmas time and we will talk to you guys soon!!!!

Lotsa love!!

~-**Mel** and Katie-~


End file.
